To Everything Its Place
by Langleykel
Summary: Sequel to "Like Normal People Do". On to bigger and better things. SV Fluff.
1. Eve of Departure

**To Everything Its Place**

**By:** Ellie (Chshalogrl)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: The fluffy sequel to "Like Normal People Do". Fluffity-fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am not JJ Abrams nor am I affiliated with ABC, Touchstone, or Bad Robot. 

**A/N: **No, you're not imagining things. It's finally here. I promised a sequel to "Like Normal People Do" and I'm delivering on the promise. My sincerest apologies for the delay, but the muse just wasn't in the mood for fluff and everything I wrote was devastating. So I went with that for a while and wrote three angst fics during my little hiatus. But now I'm back and I'm hoping that I'll be able to live up to any expectations people might have (and terrified that I won't). Sequels never seem to be as popular as the original…but I'll do my best to entertain you guys. This is fluff. If you'd rather read something a bit more probing…I'm going to be bold and suggest one of my angst fics. But this is fluff. I try to give it some semblance of a plot, but it's supposed to be fun. 

Reviews are the only way I can improve! Feel free! I hope you enjoy this. Happy Reading! ~Ellie

**To Everything Its Place**

**Chapter 1- Eve of Departure**

"SURPRISE!!!"  Sydney Bristow stumbled backward as her fingers fumbled through the darkness for the light switch she knew was there. Gasping slightly, she finally grasped the tiny knob and swung it upward, laughing as her eyes adjusted to the sight of nearly thirty smiling faces. The group clapped and cheered loudly when they spotted the expression of total shock on her face and Sydney just stood for a moment, one hand fluttering upward to her mouth, the other resting comfortably at the swell of her belly. 

Her classroom had been transformed with streamers of pastel pinks and blues swinging lazily across the room. A hand-painted banner was hanging above her desk with "Congratulations!" scrawled across the white butcher paper. 

"You guys!" Her hand dashed lightly at her flooded eyes and she smiled at the giddy group. "Thank you! This is so wonderful! Did you guys plan this all by yourselves?"

A dozen voices called out at one time, each taking credit for one aspect of the party. She silenced the group by simply raising a hand and smiled as the young faces turned toward her with earnest gazes. 

"This is one of the most special things anybody has ever done for me. It's been a pleasure to have each and every one of you in my classroom this year. And I wish you all the best of luck in seventh grade."  

Cheers once again erupted from the group and someone appeared with a massive, pink cardboard box. Lifting the lid from the cake, she started to serve the thick squares that had been thoughtfully pre-sliced, and she made a conscious decision to relish these last moments with her students.

* * * * * * * *

It had been an hour since the final bells of the school year had pierced Lucosa's heated summer air and released hundreds of students to the freedom of summer. Surrounded by several small cartons, Sydney was busily packing the contents of her classroom and sorting the things she wanted to keep from the things she would be leaving behind. Holding up one of several motivational posters, she was startled by a light knocking sound and turned to see Leanne Matheson standing in the doorway with a saddened expression on her face as she watched her friend pack up.

Tilting her head to coax a smile out of her redheaded colleague, Sydney held up the poster. "I'm leaving a lot of stuff behind. You're welcome to any of it."

"Thanks." Leanne remained in the doorway for a moment before quickly crossing the room to give Sydney a hug. "I'm really going to miss you, Sydney."

Sydney hugged her friend back and smiled. "Me too." Leanne had been one of the many Lucosa residents who had been incredibly understanding about her unique identity circumstances. It had taken no time for the whispers of "Have you heard that the Parks were in the Witness Protection Program?" to spread from one corner of the tiny town to the other. And it had taken half as long for murmurs of "I hear their real names are Michael and Sydney Vaughn" to become old news.

Sydney motioned back towards her boxes. "Take it all, Leanne. If you don't want it, I'm sure someone else will."

Leanne nodded. "So you're all finished, huh? That's it?" 

Sydney glanced down and adjusted her crisp, white shirt over her protruding tummy. "Yeah. At least until this one is born." She paused. "I can't believe I'm going to have my own child to worry about."

Leanne pulled her into another quick hug. "You and Michael will be great parents. And you look fantastic. I can't believe you've only got a month to go." 

Rolling her eyes, Sydney shook her head. "Yeah. Neither can I. I'm ready for June to be over."

"Soon enough." Leanne winked. "Have a safe trip." 

"We will. Bye, Lee."

* * * * * * * *

Taking a seat at her desk, Sydney sighed as she looked around the now-empty classroom. Vaughn had come to help her with the heavier stuff the weekend before, but now that the posters were all down, it looked truly barren. Glancing up at the clock, she noted that she had another twenty minutes before Vaughn would be by to pick her up. She had insisted that she could handle the job of packing herself, but she'd relented when he had pointed out that there was no way she would be able to carry the boxes from her classroom to her car. Shaking her head slightly, a tiny grin tugged at her lips when she thought about the course of her pregnancy thus far. It had truly been quite a ride…

_Flashback_

_The morning sickness had been slow in coming, but when it finally arrived, it more than made up for its tardiness. Mornings were an enjoyable time for Sydney. She enjoyed rolling over and coaxing Vaughn from the clutches of slumber for a bit of early morning cuddling as their bedroom was bronzed in the early morning sun. _

_The prospect of rolling over on this particular morning, however, was an unlikely one. Maintaining her silence for fear of concerning Vaughn, Sydney was still until the telltale tightening in her throat sent her leaping towards the bathroom.  With her face hanging in close proximity to the toilet seat, she was relieved when she heard the rushing of the faucet. And when she glanced up at her sleepy husband as he helped her to sip at the warm, tap water, she couldn't help but lean into him with relief. _

_The look of concern on his face was enough to cause her to sag even a bit more. His knit eyebrows seemed to battling each other beneath the creases in his forehead and his eyes were wide as he searched for any sign that her sudden bout with nausea was abnormal. Sydney forced a tight-lipped smile, which, she figured, probably frightened him more than anything else, and he helped her back towards their bed. The room was aglow with morning and after some coaxing, Sydney allowed Vaughn to pull her back into bed for a little bit longer. Glancing up as he set a hand on her side, she was surprised to find a hint of amusement on his face. Scowling indignantly, she plucked his hand from her waist and dropped it over the sheets. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_He was silent for a moment before the dam broke and a grin flooded his features. She listened as he quoted her in a smarmy, high-pitched tone, "Morning sickness? I've been tortured and maimed and…oomph!" Pushing the pillow away from his face, his gaze met Sydney's._

_"Honey?" She asked sweetly. "Do me a favor. Don't talk anymore. Like ever." And she rolled out of bed with a small groan to get ready for her day._

_*****_

_"I. Don't. Think. So."  Sydney shook her head furiously before backing slowly away from the offending item. "No. It's not going to happen."_

_With an impatient groan, Vaughn moved toward her with the hanger in his hand. "I think you'll look beautiful."  He offered the compliment with hopeful eyes, but he wasn't surprised when she crossed her arms and huffed loudly. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her folded arms resting on the belly that seemed to have appeared without any warning._

Noticing the target of his gaze, Sydney glared at him before shaking her head once more. They had been shopping for maternity clothes all morning long since her work clothes would no longer fit around her midsection. Unfortunately, as Vaughn had discovered, she seemed determined not to find anything she was willing to wear. And the latest thing Vaughn had pulled from the rack, a pair of tan slacks with a stretchy "tummy", was no exception.

Continuing her perusal of the scattered racks of clothing, Sydney discovered a chair against one of the store walls and lowered herself into it with a haggard sigh. When Vaughn saw Sydney's head disappear from above the maze of clothing racks, he was surprised to find her slumped in a chair looking rather defeated…just one side of her that he'd only encountered a few times since their wedding.

_"Syd?" Concern permeated his tone of voice as he knelt down to look her in the eye. "Are you okay?" Ha! The question was a laughable one. But he was trying._

_Standing abruptly, she turned and glanced at her likeness in a nearby mirror. "I'm fat." She stated the fact in a quiet and unassuming manner before turning to him with the quivering lower lip he clearly recalled from an impromptu meeting a certain pier._

_Vaughn glanced at her reflection before attempting to respond. Fat she was not. Adorable? Yes. Sydney had proven to be the type of pregnant woman that other women envied. The open zipper of her jeans was covered by the oversized shirt she had confiscated from his side of the closet, and it looked as though she was carrying a basketball underneath. _

_"Sydney, you're not fat. Most women would kill to look as good as you do…pregnant or not."_

_The tears had yet to spill and he saw a sparkle of hope in her eyes as she turned to him. "Really?"_

_Vaughn pulled her into an awkward hug, mindful of the extra width at her middle. Brushing his lips across the stray hairs at her temple, he breathed his next words into her ear, "I'm sure that I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now."_

_So four shirts, three pairs of pants, two hours, and one ice-cream cone later, the couple tumbled through their front door and barely reached the bed before Vaughn proved just how attracted to her he really was._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, you." 

Jumping slightly, Sydney blushed when she realized that she'd been caught in a daydream. Surprised at her lack of response, Vaughn approached her desk and leaned down to press a kiss into her hair.  "Sad about leaving?"

Sydney smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I am." Glancing around at the blank walls, she shrugged. "Another chapter of our lives is complete." Pushing back from the desk, she looked down at the obvious curve of her belly. "On with the next chapter!"

Vaughn smiled at her obvious attempt to make light of the situation. "Why don't I start loading these boxes into your car? Then we can head home and finish our packing."

Sydney nodded. "When are the movers coming?"

"Tomorrow morning. As soon as they arrive we can get going. We'll be in LA by tomorrow night."

Because they had acquired quite a bit of larger furniture, they had agreed to hire movers to transport the items from Lucosa to LA. The movers would also be towing Sydney's car behind the van, allowing Sydney and Vaughn to travel together in his truck.

After just couple trips from her classroom to the car, the boxes had were all loaded and a rather sweaty Vaughn appeared in front of her. Ducking slightly to catch her lowered gaze, he raised an eyebrow. "Ready to go?"

Sydney smiled and nodded. She stood from her desk chair and gratefully accepted Vaughn's offered hand before she lowered the light switch and stepped into Lucosa's dry heat for the last time.

* * * * * * * *

Feeling the moisture beading on his forehead from his exertions, Vaughn swiped the area with the back of his hand as he stood back to survey the damage. He had been working all day long to pack their surprisingly vast collection of belongings while Sydney finished up her last day at school and it seemed as though he was never going to get everything placed in a box. 

Glancing at his watch, he realized that he still had a couple of hours before he needed to head over to the school to pick Sydney up. She had refused his offer to help clean out her classroom several times before finally relenting on behalf of their baby, and Vaughn had been more than a little relieved since he knew how apprehensive she was about packing up and leaving the life they had settled into. 

Lifting a lamp from Sydney's bedside table, he lowered it carefully into one of the hundreds of cartons that had taken over their small house. Glancing back over at the small table, he couldn't help but smile at the framed picture that remained. A brushed silver frame with a subtle heart etched in the bottom, right-hand corner, it had been a gift from Leanne Matheson on their wedding day. It bordered the image of the two of them bundled up with gloves and scarves, the wind whipping through their hair, causing their eyes to sting and their ears to ache. But they were grinning happily because underneath the bulky were the matching platinum bands they had just exchanged. 

_Flashback_

_Since school started for Sydney just a few days after their wedding, they didn't have time for a long honeymoon. But they did make a quick trip to San Francisco where they spent a significant amount of time in their posh honeymoon suite with the sheets thrown back and the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.  It had taken the promise of ice cream for Vaughn to finally coerce Sydney into venturing downstairs, and the two found themselves standing, hands entwined, in a long line at the Ghiradelli ice cream parlor._

_Sydney sighed with contentment when she felt Vaughn's arms sneak around her waist, and she smiled when his chin was suddenly on her shoulder, his breath brushing her neck when he whispered, "What does my baby feel like eating?" Suddenly he was palming her slight tummy with an air of reverence and Sydney was sure she was going to burst from the utter perfection of the moment. _

_"And which 'baby' are you referring to, Mr. Vaughn? Would that be me or little…Rufus?"_

_Apparently not Rufus._

_"Rufus? You really want our kid to become the minion of some overrated crime syndicate, don't you? Rufus?!"_

_"Kidding, Vaughn. Remember that? Joking? Ha-ha?"_

_"Rufus isn't funny. It's tragic."_

_"Fine!" Sydney threw her hands up playfully before lowering them to settle over his at her middle. "Rufus is out. I get it. But I think little Gertrude is craving the Cable Car Sundae." Turning to him with a huge grin on her face, she stepped up to the counter to place their order.  When she had finished, Vaughn waited until she was nestled beneath his arm before guiding her towards an empty booth. There sundae was ready within minutes and Sydney was practically drooling as he set the monstrosity on the table in front of her. She wasted no time in attacking the mountainous glob of ice cream and fudge while Vaughn picked at it with a slender spoon. _

_"About these baby names…" He started. _

_"Oh, you mean little Eugene?" Sydney lifted her eyes as she raised a spoonful of ice cream to her lips._

_"Right." Vaughn responded dryly. "I just wanted to let you know that you're not allowed to name our child. After hearing your taste, I'm making this decision for his or her emotional well-being. I felt it only fair to inform you of my decision."_

_Huffing slightly, Sydney buried her spoon in the ice cream before pulling it out with a dripping mound of fudge. "Well, if you want to play dirty, I'm just going to go behind your back at the hospital. Sean it is."_

_Vaughn's spoon froze somewhere between the ice cream and his mouth. "Sean Vaughn? God Syd! That's horrible."_

_She gave him a cheeky smile before making a sincere request. "Can I have a bite?"_

_Confusion flickered across his face. "We're sharing the same sundae."_

_Sydney shrugged. "Yeah, but somehow it always tastes better when it comes from you."_

_A strange request, perhaps, but it was simple enough. So he obliged and raised the spoon to her lips before lowering the spoon and replacing it with his lips in a deliciously sticky kiss._

End Flashback 

Vaughn continued the packing well through the afternoon until it was time for him to pick up Sydney. She'd only been away for eight hours, but they seemed destined to remain in the 'honeymoon' phase for the duration of their marriage. He just couldn't get enough of her.

* * * * * * * *

With the end of Lucosa's school year came unbearably hot weather that broiled the town for most of the day but kept the evenings just warm enough to keep the windows open through the night. The day had been a long one for Sydney, especially considering her condition, and she had been perfectly happy to come home to a bubble bath before venturing into the kitchen for a simple dinner.

"Is everything packed?"

Her question prompted Vaughn to turn as she emerged from the hallway in his t-shirt and boxer shorts, her hair still clinging to her shoulders in damp strands. She had insisted on wearing her own pajamas for the first few months of her pregnancy. She'd taken pride in the pouch that was gradually growing outward and, in his company alone; she had gladly donned the camisoles that clung to her newly curvaceous figure. When she'd been forced to switch to garments that were more…accommodating, she had opted to raid his closet. 

Who was he to object? It seemed the least he could do.

Vaughn watched as she approached his perch on the couch and he opened his arms to her, inviting her to stretch out on the cushions and enjoy the breeze that always came with dusk as it fluttered in through the open windows of the house. As the rusty ribbons of light faded with the sun's descent, the crickets began their melodious chirps, and Sydney pressed herself closer to Vaughn.

"I'm going to miss this peace and quiet." She whispered as if she was afraid to disturb the night. "Do you think we can find a nice, quiet place in LA?"

"We can try." Vaughn reasoned quietly as Sydney shifted slightly in an obvious attempt to get comfortable.

With her movement, Vaughn found his face hovering just above the coolness of her damp head and he caught a whiff of the coconut shampoo she'd just used. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he let his hand rest on the firm mound of their baby and brushed his lips across the sensitive skin beneath her ear. "Everything is going to work out for the best, Syd. We're going to go back, we're going to have our baby, and you're going to be the most amazing mom…"

Sydney smiled at his words before turning over in his grasp. With her face just inches from his, she lifted her head and let her lips meet his in a feather-like kiss he could barely feel. Giving him a soft smile, she whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." His voice was quiet but gruff. And as his thoughts were drowned out by the hum of nighttime and the whistles of crickets, Sydney's light snoring betrayed her state of slumber. He wasn't far behind. 

TBC… 


	2. So Long, Farewell

**To Everything Its Place**

**By:** Ellie (Chshalogrl)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: The fluffy sequel to "Like Normal People Do". Fluffity-fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am not JJ Abrams nor am I affiliated with ABC, Touchstone, or Bad Robot. 

**A/N:**Yay! Chapter 2 is actually here. It's amazing! And I still have readers. Even more amazing! I feel very fortunate to have so much support from you guys. I can't tell you how exciting it was to see your names again since it's been so long since LNPD. Shout-out to **Jayme** (aka "Naughty-Spy"). Saw your note on at my LJ. Plus, I'm a huge fan of "Amour Sans". You should definitely post it at SD-1. Thanks for always being so enthusiastic. :)  And, as always, much love to **DarlingSaila** for being a constant sounding board and for sharing her muse. I have a feeling you're going to be a staple of my thank-yous, my darling. ;)

I've got an outline for this fic…but I'm not as meticulous with it as I am with my more "serious" fics. I just like to have fun with it. So basically, the fic is just kind of going where it wants to go. And that's my story. If you want something intricate and detail-oriented, go read **Hijinx's** "Deep Cover" at SD-1. It's good. And I'm gonna marry McKenas Cole. That's all I've got to say. ;)

**Ch. 2-So Long, Farewell**

            The morning was unusually bright for their south-facing bedroom and Sydney kept her eyes screwed tightly shut while burying her face in the darkness of Vaughn's t-shirt. When the bright light still managed to seep through her eyelids, she gave up and cautiously pried one eye open to ascertain the problem. The coffee table was her first clue and she chuckled slightly as she realized that she and Vaughn had spent their last night in Lucosa on their couch. Letting her eyelids flutter for a moment, she felt herself succumbing once again to the beckons of slumber, and Vaughn's sudden tightening of his arm around her waist just pushed her further from the edge of consciousness. 

Unfortunately, the alarm clock in their bedroom chose that precise moment to buzz obnoxiously from her bedside table. And unfortunately it was loud enough to stir both of them from their dreams. 

Sydney sat up first, her hand moving instinctively toward her belly as if to make certain the baby hadn't been born overnight. _If only it were that easy._She thought wryly. And she turned to see Vaughn sit up and observe her through two sleepy slits before he reached toward her and fell back against the arm of the couch with Sydney on his chest. "Let's just pretend we didn't hear it. Go back to sleep." He murmured lazily before turning his head to lay a kiss on her neck.

Sydney groaned. "We can't. The movers are going to be here soon. And we need to hit the road, Jack."

The slits popped open to reveal the disillusionment suddenly swirling in his eyes. "Syd? Do me a favor. Don't ever call me 'Jack' while we're in bed together. It's just…wrong."

Vaughn felt her shake against his chest as she giggled. "Well, technically we're not in bed…"

"You know what I mean." Vaughn started to argue when his expression sobered suddenly. "I'm sorry I didn't move you to the bed, Syd. I guess I fell asleep before I really had a chance. The last thing you need is to be sleeping in a cramped space."

Sydney smiled at his worrying. "Michael." She spoke his name firmly to catch his attention. "I'm fine. I'm not sore at all. Look!" She shook all of her limbs for a moment to indicate her soundness. "Besides," she began naughtily as she traced a finger down his arm. "It was kind of nice to get to cuddle on our last night. I've been so hot and uncomfortable these past few weeks, I've been all over our bed."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows to feign shock. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Not even when you managed to kick me in the face."

She shrugged sheepishly and fixed her stare on the smooth floorboards beneath her feet. "Sorry about that. The baby was kicking like crazy that night."

"So you decided to share the wealth, huh?" He regarded her for a moment with a tilted head before taking her hand and pulling her toward their bedroom, their feet slapping against the cold floor. "You need to get dressed. The last thing I need is to have a bunch of burly movers ogling my wife while she's wearing my underwear."

Sydney pulled her hand from his and stopped short. Glancing down the slope of her abdomen, she gave him a wry smile. "I don't think I need to worry about being ogled at the moment."

"Oh yes you do! When we were at the grocery store the other day, I saw some guy giving you a once-over at the deli counter."

Sydney looked puzzled. "I didn't notice that."

Vaughn smiled before slipping his arms through hers and pulling her into a hug. "That's because I knocked him out and stuffed him into his own cart before you _could_ notice."

The feel of her lips smiling against his neck and their baby pressing into him was blissful and he hesitate in his move to end the hug. Finally pulling back, he lifted the hem of her shirt in a gesture he had perfected over the past several months, and he examined the taut and shiny skin that appeared. Her fingers suddenly raked through his hair and, when he glanced up, she shook her head. "Don't you get tired of looking at stretch marks and my belly button?"

He responded with a smile. "No." And he spoke the truth. Though he knew that women had babies all the time, as far as he was concerned, it was amazing what Sydney was going through for the sake of their child. She was amazingly selfless for allowing her body to undergo so many changes and for smiling through the sickness that inevitably accompanied pregnancy. He would forever feel indebted to her for spending nine months carrying their baby and he had told her as much. Letting the shirt fall, he stood to his full height without letting his eyes leave hers.

She was still for a moment and studied him in the dim light of the hallway before quirking one eyebrow and sliding passed him. Vaughn traced her steps toward the bedroom where they each followed their respective morning routines, dodging each other like it was a well-practiced dance. 

When Vaughn had finished after just a few minutes, he stepped into the bathroom where Sydney was still working on applying her make-up. Smiling at her through the mirror, he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and watched her go through the motions of the meticulous routine he knew so well. She rubbed a glob of moisturizer and a bit of sunblock into her skin before smoothing a few dots of concealer over her clear complexion. With a few quick brushstrokes, she had darkened her eyelids, and moved on to combing her lashes with the small black mascara wand. 

Since living with Sydney, Vaughn had become oddly fascinated with the detailed processes women put themselves through in an effort to look beautiful. Though Sydney was undeniably beautiful with or without makeup, he found it to be oddly sexy that she cared enough about her appearance to go through such motions. Knowing her routine and being privy to such an intimate detail made him feel incredibly lucky. And he knew that she shared such sentiments. She knew the details of his shaving process better than he did. He watched as she applied blush with two quick swipes across each cheek and then moved in, placing his hands on her waist and his chin on her shoulder. 

"Are you making yourself beautiful for the movers?" He inquired teasingly before letting his tongue dart out to taste the spritz of perfume she'd applied at her collarbone. She smirked when she saw him grimace at the taste. 

"Well, that's not very romantic, Agent Vaughn. I would have hoped you'd enjoy me a little bit more than that." Her brown eyes laughed at him and her lips trembled in an effort not to do the same. "And yes, I'm hoping that if I manage to impress these guys, they might be able to rescue me from my loveless marriage." 

Her lips twitched even more before she finally let them widen into a smile. And he gave her a hand a quick squeeze before touching his lips to her lightly freckled shoulder before heading out front to load some of their most precious cargo into the truck. 

Sydney pulled her brush through her shoulder-length hair and frowned momentarily at her reflection. Turning sideways, she critiqued the reflection of a woman in linen capris and a lightweight, cotton peasant blouse. While she wouldn't deny that there were times being pregnant made her feel incredibly unattractive, she'd be lying if she said that it didn't also make her feel incredibly special. And she knew that Vaughn was sincere when he expressed his admiration for her ever-changing figure.

"Syd!"

_Speak of the devil. _

Vaughn suddenly appeared at the doorway to their bedroom with quite a spring to his step. "The movers are here, Syd. I'm going to have them start loading stuff. We need to get going pretty soon. You almost ready?"

Sydney glanced in the mirror once more before returning her attention to him. _The man was way too cheerful for this time of the morning._ "Yeah. I'm done."  She watched as he moved swiftly down the hallway and out the front door. Feeling slightly curious, she moved to the front window where she saw a large truck backed into their short driveway with two large men lowering a ramp. Slightly embarrassed when one of the movers saluted her, she tore her gaze from the scenery of the window and carefully lowered her awkward body to settle on one of the sturdier boxes.

She couldn't wait to get to Los Angeles. As much as she had loved life in Lucosa, she needed to be with her parents, and with Will and Francie. And she knew that Vaughn was ready to claw his way out of the Sacramento position. It had been perfect for their temporary circumstances, but a child required permanence. They had each other for stability, but they needed their network of friends and family for a true foundation. She was definitely ready to get back to the city, but there were some memories that would always be purely Lucosa.

Flashback 

_The kitchen was a sight to see. In all of the chaos, he'd left the refrigerator door hanging open; the cheap, plastic magnets arranged in two different formations. 'Love You', a message Sydney had created for Vaughn after a particularly delicious breakfast in bed. And 'Huey', Vaughn's response to Sydney's suggestion of the name 'Sylvester' in their ongoing contest of the most unlikely baby names._

_There were a dozen or so plates, each with a different sampled entrée, scattered over the counter and in the sink. Every burner had a pot of a different size stewing or simmering, and the contents of the microwave had exploded quite messily leaving a spattered mess on the window of the small door. _

_He'd never truly believed in the myth of cravings. He'd always heard stories of pregnant women scarfing down God-awful concoctions like chocolate ice-cream drizzled with ketchup. Or dill pickles dipped in whipped cream.  Surely, Sydney wouldn't live up to such an eccentric reputation._

_She didn't. _

_Rather than asking for bizarre combinations of common foods, Sydney's cravings were complicated by her indecision. And Vaughn had been given the task of satisfying these cravings…even when they changed at a moment's notice. _

_Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the kitchen once more to survey the damage he had caused. He'd spent over two hours cooking and baking the objects of Sydney's desires. And she'd spent over two hours taking one bite of a dish before requesting another. _

_"Vaughn?" Her voice was high-pitched, slightly timid even. And he knew she was calling him into the bedroom with another request. Kneading at the creases in his forehead, he ambled down the hallway. _

_"Yeah?" He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of her.  Perched in the middle of their bed, she had her feet up on a pillow and was leaning  against the headboard. _

_"Strawberries."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Strawberries. I need strawberries. That's it. Then I promise I'll leave you alone."_

_"Syd, it's not even springtime. It's going to be tough to find—" _

_She cut him off before he could finish. "The strawberry stand near the highway." She noticed his reluctance and countered it with a smile. "Please."_

_With a shrug and a kiss to her forehead, he was off._

_And just two hours later, the pair was reclined on the couch in the living room with an empty strawberry basket in front of them. It happened as Vaughn rested cozily against the back of the couch with Sydney resting cozily against him. Propping his head up with one hand, he let the other fall to the swell of her stomach where he felt the most sensation fluttering sensation beneath his fingertips._

_"Syd? Was that what I think it was?"_

_Her expression of glee was enough to answer his question and her nod simply confirmed his guess. _

_"Wow. That was some kick, huh?" His smile was a tender one and the corners of his eyes lifted slightly with the expression._

_Pleased by the incredulous expression on his face, Sydney nodded before glancing towards the empty, green basket with a coy smile. _

_"Must have been the strawberries."_

_He just took her word for it._

_End Flashback_

"Knock-knock!" 

The high-pitched voice caused Sydney to shift her focus from her nostalgia to the front screen-door. 

"Hi, Mrs. Trenton!" Sydney smiled cheerfully before moving to let the older woman into the house. 

"Hi, dear. I just wanted to stop in and say my good-byes. I'm going to miss you and that husband of yours." She nodded towards Sydney's stomach. "I do hope that you'll be back to visit with the baby."

Sydney leaned down to give the smaller woman a hug. "Of course we will. We wouldn't have it any other way." 

The old woman's bright eyes were nearly submerged by her creased, smiling face, and she raised a package wrapped in light green paper. "This is for the baby." She looked at Sydney sternly before continuing. "It's for the baby, which means that it can't be opened until the baby is actually here. Do you understand?" She drew the gift back towards her chest until Sydney nodded eagerly.

"I understand, Mrs. Trenton. We'll take it to the hospital with us and open it there. I promise." 

Mrs. Trenton nodded, pleased with Sydney's promise, and handed her the package. "Good-bye, dear. You've been a lovely neighbor and I'll miss you terribly."

Sydney followed her to the door and held the screen open. "Good bye, Mrs. Trenton. We'll send pictures of the baby soon."

"You'd better!" 

Sydney watched the disarmingly, frail-looking woman move quickly down the driveway before waving to Vaughn. "Good bye, Michael! Take good care of your wife!"

When their neighbor was out of sight, Sydney let the screen door rattle to a close.

* * * * * * * *

"It's been a good home." 

Both Sydney and Vaughn stood in the middle of the empty living room with their hands on their hips as the completed one last visual sweep of the area. Vaughn nodded in agreement with Sydney's simple statement before letting his hand glide that her forearm to lock her fingers with his. 

"It has."

Sydney gave his had a quick squeeze. "I think we've changed a lot here."

"Yeah?" His expression was one of amusement and curiosity floated over his features.

She nodded. "Yeah." She tilted her head in thought. "We've learned to detach ourselves from Agents Bristow and Vaughn.  I don't know that we were ever really able to do that before."

"Except that we're both Agent Vaughn now." Vaughn interjected.

She tossed her head slightly as she lifted her shoulders in a casual shrug. "It won't be any harder than having two Agent Bristows." A small laugh escaped her lips before she continued dramatically. "I can't seem to get my own name at that agency. I guess I'm forever doomed to be overshadowed by then men in my life."  She patted her belly with a gentle hand. "I have a feeling this little guy is going to be next."

Vaughn let his gaze drill into her and he raised his eyebrows skeptically. "I think the last thing Sydney Bristow ever needs to worry about is being overshadowed. There seems to be a pattern of men doing just about anything for your sake. Not that I would change a thing." He motioned towards her middle. "And I think _she_ is going to follow in your footsteps."

The pair continued to debate the topic for the duration of their final walk-through.

* * * * * * * *

"Syd!" Vaughn called exasperatedly. "Let me give you a hand."

After sliding the brass key from the lock, Vaughn had placed it under the doormat (a needless measure in Lucosa since most everyone kept their keys in the same spot) and he had turned to see Sydney struggling to climb into the cab of his raised truck. Crossing the front yard in three bounds, he reached her side and gently lifted her at her waist until she was able to seat herself in the passenger's position.

Once she was settled, Sydney turned to see him huffing and puffing in an exaggerated manner before placing a hand on the truck as though he was bracing himself against his exhaustion. "Syd, I think you've gained weight." 

Her lower jaw fell to reveal her gape, and her eyebrows lifted before she responded snottily. "No, I haven't. But you might want to spend some extra time at the gym when we get back to LA. You're letting yourself go, Mr. Vaughn." Leaning out of the truck slightly, she brushed her fingers across his abdominal region and smiled when she felt the firmness of the muscle beneath the faded cotton of his t-shirt.

Vaughn chuckled at her playful implication before carefully closing the truck's heavy door and moving to the driver's side. Sydney studied him as he buckled his seatbelt and she bit her lip as he glanced over to check that she had buckled hers as well. Knowing exactly what he was doing, she decided to call him on it.

"Yes. I can buckle my own seatbelt. I might need an extender if I get any bigger, but I did manage it."

Vaughn quickly looked away and put the key into the ignition. "I can't help worrying." He turned back to her with a sheepish smile on his face and started the truck. 

"I know." Sydney responded understandingly. 

She watched him shift into gear and felt her breath hitch as they started to pull away from the curb and follow the route the moving van had taken just a little while before. With her face nearly pressed against the window, Sydney watched the house until they turned the corner and then she watched their street gradually fade away. A moment later they passed a bright blue sign, its message etched splashily in white. 

_'Thanks for Visiting Lucosa! Come Back Soon!"_

Sydney breathed a sigh and relaxed as Vaughn reached over with a hand to knead gently at her shoulder.

_LA, here we come._

TBC…

There you have it.  Sorry if the italics are screwy…there's nothing more I can do about it. Sometimes they just upload wrong. I have the rough versions of the next few chapters written and this has been the most awkward one so far because it's so transitional. Hope you enjoyed the mindless fluff. ;) Thanks so much for reading.


	3. Heated Words

**To Everything Its Place**

**By:** Ellie (Chshalogrl)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: The fluffy sequel to "Like Normal People Do". Fluffity-fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am not JJ Abrams nor am I affiliated with ABC, Touchstone, or Bad Robot. 

**A/N: **Here's a cookie for each person who acknowledged the 'Sound of Music' line as last chapter's title. *passes out cookies*  Chapter 3 is actually here. I'm actually enjoying this 'go-with-the-flow-while-consulting-a-basic-outline' thing I've got going.  We're almost to LA, so for those of you who can't wait to get back to Tinseltown…hang tight.  I wasn't going to post this yet, but after that episode and talking to DarlingSaila, I was convinced to post it early. Welcome to all new readers! 

**Ch. 3- Heated Words**

They couldn't have chosen a warmer day to travel. Sydney pressed her hand against the window of the truck and was startled by the warmth beneath her palm.  The heat and humidity were also clinging to the asphalt and Vaughn's eyes burned as he kept his eyes on the unbending road in front of him, focusing on the illusion of water that always seemed to be just beyond their front tires. A quick glance at the digital thermometer indicated a three-digit temperature and, feeling restless and sticky, Sydney reached over to crank the air conditioning to full blast. 

"God, Syd. It's freezing in here already. Are you okay?" Vaughn had cringed when her hand had turned the knob up all the way, and goosebumps had instantly raised the hairs on his arms when the vents began spewing frigid air at him.

Squirming slightly, Sydney leaned forward to place herself directly in the path of the gusty air. "I'm just so hot." She practically panted. "My clothes are sticking to me. I just want to take them off."

_Too easy_

"I really wouldn't have a problem with that.." 

He didn't take his eyes of the road as he smirked. He didn't need to. He could feel himself melting beneath her withering glare. "It's not funny. Even my fingers and toes are swollen from this heat!" She held up her left hand. "Look! My wedding ring wouldn't come off if I wanted it to."

"And that would be a bad thing because…" His grin was evident in his tone of voice.

Sydney laughed quietly before she turned to him with a look of excitement. "So? Have you come up with your names?"

_Flashback_

_Relieved that Saturday had finally arrived, Sydney taunted the sun inwardly as she pulled the covers over her head to maintain the darkness that accommodated her slumber. When she felt herself being pulled gently towards the other side of the bed, she groaned in weak protest before she found herself settled comfortably against a warm chest. _

_Vaughn wrapped an arm around Sydney's thickened waist and pressed his lips lightly against her neck. "Hey Syd?" He received a grumble in response and smiled when she turned over to face him with one eye open. _

_"What?"_

_"Do you remember in San Francisco when…"_

_She cut him off mid-sentence with a shake of her head. "I'm too tired right now, Vaughn. I'm really not in the mood. Maybe later."_

_"Not THAT. Although…" He lifted an eyebrow suggestively. "I was going to ask if you remembered the whole Rufus debacle."_

_With a small yawn, Sydney finally opened both eyes and fixed her attention on him. "Of course I remember. You rejected Rufus."_

_"And obviously you're still devastated." He teased._

_"Truly." Sydney responded cheekily. "What about it?"_

_"Well, this kid IS going to need a name. And I was wondering if you'd really thought about it…"_

_"Well, Rufus was really my first choice. I'll have to think about it some more."_

_"So you really think it's a boy, huh?" Vaughn pressed a hand against the bulge of her belly beneath the covers._

_Sydney nodded. "A little boy with my nose and your eyes. I'm not sure where he got the hair."_

_Vaughn shook his head. "Nope. Wrong. Little girl with my hair, your mouth, and your stubborn temperament. I'm already dreading her teenage years."_

_Sydney eyed him challengingly and nodded. "Okay. If that's the way you want it. This is how it's gonna be. If it's a boy, I get to pick the name. Whatever I want as long as it's not vulgar or impossible to pronounce. If it's a girl, you pick. Same rules apply. No dislosure until the baby is born."_

_"We're gambling for the opportunity to name our child?" Vaughn asked dubiously._

_Sydney said nothing, but extended her hand and, after a moment, Vaughn reached over to shake it. _

_"Deal."_

_End Flashback_

"You know the rules, Syd." Vaughn chuckled at her persistence. "I'm not telling you a thing. We agreed to keep the names a secret. When our daughter is born, you'll find out which name I've chosen. Until then…how about Artemesia?"

"Winston."  She responded.

"Pocket protector and suspenders! How about Verna?"

"Cigarette-smoking waitress. Alvin?"

"Singing chipmunk. Hmmm…Cher?" Vaughn suggested with a grin.

"I got you babe…" Sydney started to sing when Vaughn interrupted.

"Awww, I've got you too, babe."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "And it's jokes like those, Mr. Vaughn, that make me thankful for reconnaissance missions."

"Are you saying you don't miss me when you go on solo missions?"  Vaughn feigned a look of hurt.

"Of course I miss you. I just don't miss your sense of humor." She tossed back playfully.

Vaughn chuckled. "Well, it's too bad your days of solo operations are over. Because I've still got a vast array of wonderful jokes to share."

While the mood had been light, something in Sydney's posture caused Vaughn to glance over at her. "You okay, Syd?"

"What do you mean my days of solo missions are over?"

_Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!_

"You weren't seriously planning on continuing in the field after the baby was born!" Vaughn's disbelief put an edge in his voice and it was shrill, even to his own ears.

Sydney shrugged. "Well, I hadn't really decided for certain. But apparently you took it upon yourself to make the decision for me."

"No." Vaughn started slowly. "I guess I just assumed that you'd finished your career in the field."

"You know what they say about assuming, Vaughn." Sydney remarked condescendingly.

"Yeah. To assume makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'. And to let your wife go trotting across the globe on dangerous missions might make a single father out of me. I think I prefer being an ass."

"Vaughn!" Sydney exclaimed at his harsh reasoning. 

"It's true, isn't it? You know how much can go wrong on the simplest of missions, Sydney. And you know how much I used to worry. Hell, that was before we were even involved. You think it's going to be easier now that you're my wife?"

"I think that there's risk in nearly everything we do!  Whether I stay in the field or not, I've made enemies, Vaughn.  There are people who would like nothing better than to see me dead.  I can't just spend the rest of my life hiding from people from my past."

"But you don't have to go looking for them either." He argued.

They'd established a cadence in their argument and Vaughn was thrown for a moment when she failed to respond. Finally, she spoke.

"I have to go to the bathroom." The words were flat and emotionless. But firm.

"Okay. We'll stop in a little while and…"

"I don't think you understand. I _need_ a bathroom." Vaughn could hear the anger seeping into her words and he started to get frustrated himself.

"I understand perfectly, Sydney. But unless you'd like me to stop in the middle of the freeway, there's not really much I can do. Besides, we've only been on the road for forty-five minutes since our last stop. Why didn't you go before we left?"

_Uh-oh. Big mistake._

His eyes ticked towards her and he caught a glimpse of her furious expression. Chin jutted defiantly, lips pursed, and her eyes narrow as she sized him up.

"Do I _look_ like a six-year old, _Michael?_ She placed much emphasis on his first name to demonstrate just how upset she was. "Sometimes I get so tired of you coddling me. I'm a grown woman!  I took care of myself long before I met you and I can take care of myself now." Sydney bit her lip as she felt the tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She blinked heavily and looked away to keep Vaughn from seeing the evidence of her emotions.  She knew that he would want to comfort her, even if he was upset with her, and the last thing she wanted was to feel guilty for her frustration. She was tired and achy and bloated. Having Vaughn treat her like an incompetent fool was just the last straw. 

"Haven't we had this conversation, Sydney? Because I feel like it's set on repeat.  Why do I coddle you?  Maybe it's because you act like such a child!" While he'd been patient in the beginning, Vaughn was tired of letting everything slide.  Sydney knew that, if he could, he would take away every ounce of pain and discomfort she'd ever felt. She was his purpose in life. And keeping her out of harm's way was his mission. If she didn't know that by now then it was her problem.

Her breaking point came much sooner than he anticipated. 

"Take this exit." 

"What?" Vaughn's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he moved the vehicle toward the exit ramp and pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant. "Why?" 

"Because, at the moment, I have a husband who's being incredibly insensitive to his very pregnant wife! And I'm tired of being the only one affected by this pregnancy! You get to stand by and watch me gain weight, get sick, and put my body in turmoil! And meanwhile, you're high-fiving your friends when you think I'm not looking because guys have this mistaken impression that getting a woman pregnant is an ego-booster. I've got news for you! I'm not impressed!"  

Vaughn lifted his hands from the steering wheel and gripped at the thin air in frustration. Resting his elbow on the steering wheel, he sat with his forehead in his palm for a long period of silence before turning to face Sydney. "Look, you said you needed to use the restroom. Go use it. _I'm_ going to get something to cold to drink. You can join me when you're done if you'd like." 

Vaughn slid from the driver's seat and ventured into the small building. After securing a corner booth, he ordered an iced tea for himself and a glass of lemonade for Sydney.  Tense from their sudden conflict, he traced lines through the condensation on his glass, and watched as the ice cubes slowly shrank away.  

It was nearly forty minutes later when Vaughn felt the seat cushion shift slightly as Sydney boldly seated herself next to him in the booth.  She looked him straight in the eye before offering an apology.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn. I was being…" She paused for a moment with her eyes fixed on the table. "Insane. What I said? I didn't mean any of it. Please believe that. You've been amazing for the past several months. And I know that I haven't exactly been the easiest person to live with.  It's just…" Sydney sniffled slightly before closing her eyes to regain her focus. "This isn't my life. I mean, it is my life. But it's a life I never expected to have for myself. And I'm still getting used to the fact that I have to consider the way my actions affect you. And the baby too."

Sydney fixed her stare on him and pleaded him with her eyes to understand her behavior. He was always so selfless.  Always giving to her without a second thought about himself. She just prayed that he knew how important he was to her. Because she knew how lucky she was to be married to someone like Michael Vaughn. Only the most incredible man could make her feel like such an incredible woman. As she watched him, she had to force herself to keep from reaching out to play with the short hair at the back of his neck. And she had to press her lips tightly together to keep from kissing the familiar cleft in his chin.

Vaughn swore he could feel his heart throbbing when she looked up at him with her wet, brown eyes and her soft mouth in a pout.  It took every ounce of his willpower to maintain the small distance between them, but he fought the urge to touch her until after he spoke.

"Sydney, I know how hard it's been for you to adjust. Believe me, I do. But I love you. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. And that's all I want for our baby too. And honestly? It scares me to death to think that there might be a night that this baby and I are waiting for Mommy to come home only to get a phone call saying that you'll never come home again.  I just don't understand how you could even consider going back into the field when we're going to have a child to take care of."

He stopped when he saw the first tear make its descent and he reached out to tentatively brush at the moisture it had left in its wake.  The instant she felt his fingertips brush her cheekbone, she launched herself into his arms and lowered her wet eyes to his shoulder. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she inhaled his scent and lifted her head to leave a layer of soft kisses along his jawline. Upon reaching his mouth, she giggled slightly when she tasted the tea on his lips and lowered her head back to his shoulder before sitting back to face him.

"You have to understand something. I worked for the wrong people for _seven_ years, Vaughn. Seven years. Since the takedown, I've thought about how many times I must have caused harm or at least setbacks to the right side. And I can't even comprehend the idea that I hurt my own country. I was a traitor."  She lowered her eyes to her lap and was caught off guard when he caught her chin to raise her eyes to his.

"You were lied to. You were a good person. A kind, intelligent, and beautiful person who believed in her cause."

"I need to fight it. I need to help get rid of that evil. If it's not Sloane, it's someone else. I need to make up for what I've done."

"You have, Syd. You don't owe anyone anything. You gave up an era of your life. Now it's your turn to focus on you." He smiled slightly. "And me. And little Pippalotta here." He tickled her side lightly and was relieved when he heard a giggle. 

Feeling lightened by his ability to make her smile, Sydney leaned into his embrace and sighed contentedly when she felt his lips just above her ear. 

"I love you, Vaughn. Even when I act like a crazed lunatic."

"I love you too, Syd." He smiled widely. "Even when you act like a crazed lunatic."

TBC…

Of course, I want to post fluff to cheer us up after a sad episode…and the next chapter happens to be lacking in the happy fluff category. Eh. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Here We Go Again

**To Everything Its Place**

**By:** Ellie (Chshalogrl)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: The fluffy sequel to "Like Normal People Do". Fluffity-fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am not JJ Abrams nor am I affiliated with ABC, Touchstone, or Bad Robot. 

**A/N: **Hi All!  Here's Chapter 4 for you. I've had it close to finished for awhile now, but tonight was the first chance I've had to totally finish it up. And now I'm moving straight on to finish Chapter 5 so that you guys won't have to wait too long. I seem to be relatively uninspired as of late…so I hope this isn't too boring for you guys. Thanks so much for the amazing support! I really appreciate it. Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Ch. 4-Here We Go Again**

The drive from Lucosa to Los Angeles took them nearly ten hours due to the frequent bathroom breaks involved in traveling with a very pregnant woman. Following their small confrontation, their conversation was friendly and their banter was cheerful. While they hadn't really resolved the issue of Sydney's field-status, it was out in the open. And when the time came, they would weigh the circumstances of the situation and make their decision accordingly. 

Vaughn had been relieved to reach the steep grade of the Grapevine and gladly floored the truck as it charged the incline without a shudder. The bends and curves of the mountainous freeway were the finale to their journey and the view awaiting them as they descended into the valley had never been so welcome.  Glancing away from the road for a split-second, Vaughn smiled at what he saw.  

Sydney had reclined her seat and drawn her knees towards her chest so that she was curled up into an awkward ball. The cuffs of her capris exposed her slightly swollen ankles and a sterling silver anklet dangled from her left leg.  Her lashes were fluttering lightly against her cheeks as she stirred slightly and she uttered a small moan before nestling deeper into the comfort of the seat. With her arms pillowing her head, she looked the very picture of contentment, and Vaughn couldn't resist freeing a hand to stroke the top of her head lightly as she slept.

Unfortunately the soothing gesture roused Sydney from her nap and she turned over to face the interruption. "Vaughn?" She looked adorably disoriented with puffy eyes and mussed hair, so he felt rather guilty about disturbing her when she had been so peaceful.  

He kept his voice low with the hope that she might fall back to sleep. "I'm sorry, Syd. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Sydney fought a smile as she detected the guilt that was laced into his voice. Glancing out the window, she was surprised to see that it was nearly dark, and a quick look at the clock told her that they had been on the road for almost ten hours. 

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Just a few more minutes. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I could use a bathroom."  Even in the dwindling light, Vaughn could see the toothy grin that she offered with her response.

He pressed the gas pedal just a little bit harder.

* * * * * * * *

It was completely dark when they pulled up in front of Sydney's old apartment.  Like in Lucosa, the crickets were chirping rapidly to indicate the warm temperature and Sydney let the balmy night wrap around her like a blanket.  

Just as they started to unload their bags howver, Vaughn's cell phone rang and an impatient Sydney found herself approaching the apartment's front door alone.  Tentatively raising her hand to the doorbell, she pressed the button until she heard the two tones sound from inside.  Eager footsteps clicked over the wood floor and Sydney grinned when an open-mouthed Francie swung the door open and nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Sydney!" 

Francie pulled back to look her friend over from head to toe and lifted both hands to her mouth.  Sydney shook her head when she saw Fran's eyes begin to overflow. "No, Francie…don't do that. Fran…"

"I can't help it!" Francie lowered her hands to Sydney's pregnant tummy. "It's amazing. You're huge!"

Sydney smiled and opened her mouth to respond when she felt a tightening around her waist and a weight on her shoulder.   
  


"She's beautiful." Vaughn hugged her gently from behind and kissed her just below her earlobe before lowering his chin back to her shoulder. "The movers put our stuff in storage for now. We can get it when we need it."

Sydney turned her head to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Okay." With a full-dimpled grin, she coaxed another quick kiss out of him as they stood on the porch.

Francie cocked her head and smiled at the pair before ushering them quickly inside. "You guys are welcome to stay for as long as you need. But I know that you'll want to get out of here as soon as possible with the baby coming."

The trio moved into living room where Sydney and Vaughn both sighed heavily as they lowered themselves to the couch. 

"Where's Will?" Sydney looked at Francie questioningly as she attempted to rub out a kink in her lower back. She smiled gratefully as she felt Vaughn's practiced hands pressing into the sore spot.

Francie seated herself before answering. "He just went pick up dinner." She paused. "We got enough for all of us…although I don't know how _what_ your eating habits have been like lately, Syd." 

Sydney turned to see Vaughn giving Francie a look of horror and shoved at him playfully. "Hey!"

Vaughn lifted his hands in surrender. "You're the one who made me go looking for strawberries in the middle of winter!"

Sydney sniffed haughtily. "I told you where to go."

Vaughn nodded. "Yeah. And you finished a basket and sent me out for more."

"They were good!" Sydney exclaimed.

Vaughn chuckled as he reached over to rest a hand on Sydney's knee. Turning to Francie, he shook his head. "You should have seen her when they weighed her at the doctor's office during her second trimester. I thought she was going to strangle the poor nurse."

_Flashback_

_"Sydney Vaughn?"  A woman garbed in bubble-gum pink scrubs read Sydney's name from the clipboard in her hand._

_After feeling her heart flutter at the sound of their combined names, she turned to give Vaughn an anxious smile. She took his offered hand and followed him to where the nurse was waiting._

_"If you two will just follow me…" The nurse smiled at them before leading them towards a scale._

_Sydney had never been the type of woman who was reluctant to discuss her weight. She didn't go around broadcasting the information and she didn't leap onto every scale in sight, but if someone needed the information, she would disclose it without hesitation. So when the nurse motioned towards the low platform, Sydney nodded and stepped aboard._

_Vaughn watched as the nurse fiddled and adjusted the scale before finally announcing the result as she noted it on the clipboard._

_"That can't be right." She stated it firmly, without any hesitation. As though the nurse had just declared that they were going to be the proud parents of a baby goat._

_Vaughn opened his mouth to speak, but paused when the nurse took a second look at the scale. _

_"No. There's no mistake, Mrs. Vaughn." The nurse was suddenly uncertain and Vaughn knew that she sensed that Sydney wasn't a woman to antagonize._

_With a beady-eyed glare at the cowering young woman, Sydney sputtered stubbornly. "It can't be right. Twenty-five pounds? I've never weighed this much in my life!" She straightened her index finger and motioned to herself. "Do you have any idea what I went through for this?"_

_The nurse was flushed as she bravely started to answer. "Well…of course. I do work in the field of medicine. I know how…"_

_"Not **this**!" Sydney motioned crazily to  her stomach. "What I'm saying is that I've worked very hard to keep myself in top physical condition. There's no way I can weigh that much."_

_It would probably be a mistake to remind her just how much she had been eating as of late, Vaughn decided. He took a different approach._

_"Sydney, you're having a baby. You're carrying another person. Of course, you're going to gain a little bit of weight." _

_"A little bit?! Twenty-five pounds is…it's a Thanksgiving turkey." She threw her hands in the air. "It's like I've swallowed a turkey."_

_Fighting a grimace at that peculiar image, Vaughn managed to indicate to the nurse that they were in need of some privacy. Relieved that Vaughn was taking over the awkward situation, the young woman escorted them to an examination room where they could be alone as they waited to see the doctor._

_"Syd…" Vaughn started._

_She shook her head furiously. "Vaughn, just don't. I know. This is a part of pregnancy. You don't need to tell me."_

_He gave her a lopsided grin. "Actually, I was just going to say…the bigger, the better. The more of you to love, the happier I'll be."_

_Sydney stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I really can't believe you just said that." She smiled slightly. "In fact, I'm going to end this conversation here, just so I can forget that comment. Disastrous. Really."_

_"Made you smile." He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear._

_She responded with an odd look and a reciprocal hand in his hair. "You have a tendency to do that. Whether I want you to or not." _

_End Flasback_

By the time Vaughn finished relaying the story, Francie was nearly incapacitated by the deep belly-laughs ringing throughout the room.  Francie had always been a giggler and Sydney couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the scene.  She also wasn't about to let Vaughn off the hook without some form of protest.

"I wasn't _that_ bad." She shook her head and fixed her gaze upon Vaughn. 

Vaughn's expression was non-committal and he pretended to ignore the arched eyebrow.

Francie spoke through her giggles as she observed Sydney's denial. "I don't know, Syd. I can see that streak in you."  Francie laughed before continuing with a new question.  "So have you decided on any names?"

Both Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other before quickly glancing in different directions.

"Sore subject?" Francie questioned when she noticed their avoidance of the topic.

Sydney shook her head. "Not at all. We're thinking Mortimer for a boy. Little Mort Vaughn."

Vaughn immediately picked up where she left off. "And Wilhelmina for a girl. We'll call her Wilma for short, of course."

Sydney nodded while she suppressed a laugh. "Because Wilhelmina is obviously a ridiculous name for a small child. Too long."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Francie requested in disbelief.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Of course we are. We've got an ongoing competition for the worst baby names. I thought I was going to pull ahead with Mortimer, but…"

"But Wilhelmina just snagged the lead." Vaughn finished triumphantly.

"And I'm in full support of Wilhelmina! The world needs another little Will running around!" The group glanced up suddenly to see a harried-looking Will burst through the front door with a bag full of take-out cartons. "That…was a nightmare!" He dropped the bag on the counter before waving his hands dramatically. "I mean, I don't know what a pregnant woman eats. I know what Sydney eats. But I don't know what pregnant Sydney eats." 

Sydney chewed slightly on her bottom lip to mask the grin that was threatening to appear and she ceased her attempts to hide her amusement when Will strode out from behind the bar to wrap her in a hug.

Sydney chuckled as he and Vaughn shook hands. "So what'd you end up getting for pregnant Sydney?" She questioned playfully.

Will shook his head. "Everything!" And he pulled Francie toward him for a chaste kiss before the pair went to prepare plates and napkins for an impromptu picnic in the living room.

Vaughn felt a sudden sense of contentment spread over him and he gave in to the sudden urge to touch Sydney. Reaching for her hand, he tugged lightly until she sank into the couch with him, pressing herself into his embrace with an expression of complete relaxation.  Her eyes were dry from the sheer exhaustion of the day, and she heaved a huge sigh as she let her them fall closed.  Sydney's lips turned up at the corners when she felt Vaughn's lips lightly graze her ear, and she let her hand drift lightly to his where their fingers laced together over the swell of her belly.

By the time Will and Francie had managed to bring the food into the living room, Sydney was fast asleep with her head pressed against Vaughn's shoulder, the puffs of air from her parted lips tickling his flesh.

Francie tipped her head giddily as she observed her best friend's state of exhaustion and Will generously offered to prepare a plate for when Sydney was hungry.

The conscious trio was mindful of the sleeping figure draped heavily across Vaughn and they kept their conversation of the previous months limited to the lowest volume.  Vaughn was happy to rehash some of the adventures he and Sydney had gone through over the duration of the pregnancy. And Will and Francie were a willing audience.

* * * * * * * *

"This is pathetic."

Vaughn glanced up when he heard Sydney's wry tone of amusement, and he chuckled when he saw her standing in the doorway in a pair of drawstring pajama pants and one of his many t-shirts. While she'd managed to get into the pants without a problem, the strings had been pulled to the ends to accommodate her expanded waistline. Her nap on the couch had been rather short-lived and she had started to awaken just as Vaughn was sharing the gory details of all they had learned in their Lamaze class. Sydney continued her lament.

"It's a problem when there's not enough string in a pair of drawstring pants." She shook her head before sending him a look of mock exasperation. Vaughn chuckled as Sydney climbed into bed and then proceeded to pull on a t-shirt.

"You're almost there, Syd. Less than a month to go." Vaughn spoke encouragingly as he joined her in bed and opened his arms to her. "You just need to lay low until the time comes."

Sydney scooted toward him and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah. That'll be easy." She was about to continue her biting remarks, but she was interrupted by the screeching tones of a cell-phone. "See what I mean?"

She watched as Vaughn rolled back out of the bed and crossed the room to the dresser where the small phone was ringing and rattling across the smooth surface. She grimaced when he turned and gave her a teasing grin before sinking back onto the mattress.

Sydney snatched the offending object from his grasp. "This destruction of yet another private moment has been brought to you by the CIA." She paused to glance at the caller-ID before she answered the call. "Or my father. Hello?"

"Sydney."

"Dad? What's going on?"  Her confusion was evident.

"Yes. I need to see you and Vaughn."

"What happened?" Dread dripped heavily into the pit of her stomach at his ever-stoic tone.

"There's something I need to discuss with both of you. Are you busy?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning, Dad. We were kind of planning on going to bed."

"Why don't you let me talk to Vaughn? Go ahead and get some sleep, sweetheart."

Vaughn's brow furrowed when he saw Sydney's shoulders slump slightly. 

"Dad. Do you really think that I'm going to be able to sleep well after having you call me in the middle of the night demanding an impromptu meet?"

"There's no immediate danger, Sydney. And you're right.  In your condition you should be getting plenty of rest. If you'd just let me speak to Vaughn…"

"No immediate danger?! Any type of danger, immediate or not, concerns me. What's going on, Dad?"

Jack sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have called. It's not even a certainty."

"Dad." Sydney was firm.

"Meet me at the warehouse. One hour." 

"Okay."  She responded somewhat dubiously. "See you then."

She hung up the phone, her bafflement complicating her features.

"What was that all about?" Vaughn questioned as he pulled the phone from her hand.

"We're meeting my dad." She turned to face him. "Get ready. We have to be at the warehouse in an hour."

"What? Why?" Vaughn looked indignant as he stood up from the bed.

"Both good questions." Sydney responded with a weary sigh. "All I know is that this had better be good.  And here I thought my days of clandestine warehouse meetings were over." She gave him a quick glimpse of her dimples before yanking the pajama pants from her rounded frame.

While Vaughn followed suit, he could hear her mumbling to herself in frustration. "….better be damn good. Whoever heard of a pregnant spy?"

A good question, Vaughn thought.

But there had to be a first. And apparently Sydney Bristow-Vaughn was it.

* * * * * * * *

The drive to the warehouse was a quick one. Sydney knewat least a dozen different ways of reaching the destination from her apartment. And she knew how long each route took, how many stoplights would be encountered, and what the legal speed limit was on every street. 

It was pretty safe to say that they'd both done this before.

The temperature was still quite mild when the pulled up next to a dark, non-descript sedan in their truck.  Under normal circumstances, Sydney would most likely have jumped from the truck to race inside, but her condition seemed to have dulled her usual adrenaline rush.  As a result, she waited for Vaughn to help her from the truck's high cab before allowing him to lead her towards the door with a reassuring hand. 

It looked the same.

The air was still wet and heavy. The scent was still reminiscent of earth and mildew. A thick skin of dust clung to every surface. And both Sydney and Vaughn still cringed in response to the screech of the metal gate as they rolled it to a close behind them.

Jack was perched rather awkwardly on a crate when they arrived and neither of them missed the scolding look on his face as he glanced pointedly at his watch.

Sydney crossed her arms defiantly. "We're on time, Dad." She paused before lightening her tone slightly. "Now I know that you've missed us, but couldn't this reunion have waited until morning?"

Jack's jawline tensed subtly and Vaughn flinched at his heated response.

"I'm not here for a social call, Sydney. But I think you know that. I'd appreciate it if you could refrain from attempted to draw me into any jokes or fatherly banter until _after_ I've said what I need to say."

Vaughn felt his stomach flutter. _This can't be good._ Jack may not of been the most outwardly affectionate of fathers, but he and Sydney had come a long way in cultivating a father-daughter relationship. It had been a long time since Jack had treated her in such a cold manner and Vaughn knew that Sydney wouldn't react well.

He was right.

Sydney gave her father a look of reproach before she circled him with slow steps. "And what could be _so_ important that it would require you to drag us out here in the middle of the night?  I mean…since we both know it has nothing to do with the several months we've been apart."

Jack's steely countenance wilted the tiniest bit when he detected the hint of hurt in his daughter's voice. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and Vaughn was left wondering whether or not he had imagined the moment of paternal concern. Jack launched suddenly into agent-mode.

"For the past several months, the CIA has been tracking any organizations known to have ever expressed an interest in the findings of Rambaldi. Since the destruction of the artifacts, most of this interest has dwindled. However it is still a priority of the Agency to track any activity that might be related to Rambaldi's work.  During these months, a new organization has been slowly emerging as young leader in the sales of drugs and weaponry.  Mostly lower-level activity.  Raciga operates with a cover as an elite electronics consulting firm based in Spain, but we believe that the higher-ups are scattered elsewhere throughout the world.  We haven't yet been able to track the source of financial backing or the head of the operation."

"A new organization." Sydney shrugged. "This is nothing new. It's just a weaker Alliance."

"Exactly." Jack replied. 

"What do you mean by 'exactly'?" Vaughn inquired uneasily.

"Because Raciga has appeared to be a low-level threat to national security, we've been monitoring their activity intermittently." Jack paused. "There was nothing out of the ordinary. Until three days ago. Several keywords were picked up over Echelon."

"What words?" Sydney questioned in a low voice while reaching subconsciously for Vaughn's hand.

Jack answered curtly as he glanced back and forth between the pair. 

"Rambaldi, Alliance, and Prophecy."

TBC…


	5. Nesting Instincts

**To Everything Its Place**

**By:** Ellie (Chshalogrl)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: The fluffy sequel to "Like Normal People Do". Fluffity-fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am not JJ Abrams nor am I affiliated with ABC, Touchstone, or Bad Robot. 

**A/N:** Here it is. My apologies for the delay, but school and R/L had to take precedence for a while. My thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I appreciate your support more than you know. And special thanks to **DarlingSaila**  for the read through and the sounding board.  And to **Hijinx** and **Blossom286** for the constant support and encouragement. You rock, ladies! :hug:  ~Ellie

_Previously…_

_"A new organization?" Sydney shrugged. "This is nothing new. It's just a weaker Alliance."_

_"Exactly." Jack replied. _

_"What do you mean by 'exactly'?" Vaughn inquired uneasily._

_"Because Raciga has appeared to be a low-level threat to national security, we've been monitoring their activity intermittently." Jack paused. "There was nothing out of the ordinary. Until three days ago. Several keywords were picked up over Echelon."_

_"What words?" Sydney questioned in a low voice while reaching subconsciously for Vaughn's hand._

_Jack answered curtly as he glanced back and forth between the pair. _

_"Rambaldi, Alliance, and Prophecy."_

**Ch. 5-Nesting Instincts**

Both Sydney and Vaughn were silent for several moments following Jack's announcement. Knowing that the information would take several moments to sink in, Jack allowed the pair to process his words before he continued.

"You need to know that there's no concrete evidence to indicate that this mention was anything more than something that occurred in passing. The CIA is taking it into consideration, but there's no action being taken. No further investigations are being organized. The reason I had to call you here is that this information is classified and neither of you has clearance…yet." He looked pointedly between the two of them. "The two of you have quite a personal stake in all things related to Rambaldi and I felt that you needed to be aware of this. It could turn out to be nothing. But I want you both to remain vigilant until we can prove as much." 

Jack glanced idly towards Vaughn. 

"I expect you'll be returning to work."

"As soon as possible." Vaughn nodded. "I was hoping that Sydney and I would have a chance to find a place and get settled though. But if something is threatening our safety…"

"Well, as I said. This is purely speculative. I am acting on instinct." Jack paused. "Something I take you to be an expert on."

Sydney saw Vaughn's face darken slightly at Jack's implication and shot a disapproving look at toward her father before speaking to her husband.

"Vaughn, we can get settled while you're working. I can look for houses. I would have been bored just sitting around anyway. This will keep me busy."

Vaughn eyes darted over to Sydney before he spoke to Jack. "I guess I'm just confused. You insist on calling me…and your pregnant daughter…out here in the middle of the night. And then you expect us to just sit back and wait for the CIA to decide if this is a true threat or not?  Pardon my skepticism."

"Your confusion isn't particularly surprising to me, Agent Vaughn. I just assumed that you would both want to be informed of this development as soon as possible considering the fact that it could potentially affect the two of you.  My suggestion to the two of you is that you continue to get settled and prepare for the baby. But remain vigilant as I said before.  I'll keep you both informed if there are any further developments."

Both Sydney and Vaughn nodded silently and watched as Jack moved toward the warehouse exit.  Pausing slightly, Jack turned back toward the couple and nodded toward Sydney. 

"How is she doing?" He spoke of Sydney but directed his question towards Vaughn.

The younger man's face revealed his surprise and he opened his mouth to respond when Sydney interrupted.

"_She's_ standing right here. And she can answer for herself."

Jack gave her what looked to be a genuine smile before he offered a retort. "I'm sorry, Sydney. But I'm well aware of your tendency to play down your pain and your ailments. It's what you were trained to do. I think I have a better chance of getting a straight answer from the person who's been caring for you for the past eight months." He turned back to Vaughn and awaited his answer.

Vaughn looked quickly at Sydney who was standing with her arms crossed atop her belly. With a chuckle, he turned back to Jack. "She's doing well. It's been a textbook pregnancy. Sometimes I think that she got more than her fair share of moodiness…" He teased. 

"Ah yes. I remember that well. But look what you get in return." Jack nodded affectionately towards his daughter before addressing her. "You look happy, Sydney."

Glad to finally be included in the conversation, she hooked her arm with Vaughn's and smiled kindly. "I am."

Jack took another step before he spoke again. "Vaughn and I will keep an eye on this investigation. I don't want you to concern yourself too much, Sydney. After all, it could prove to be nothing."

Sydney sighed slightly. "I know. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." 

After receiving a slight nudge from Sydney, Vaughn chimed in.

"Night, Jack."

"Vaughn." And with an amicable nod, Jack let the door of the cage clatter to a close.

* * * * * * * *

_Don't concern yourself too much._

It was easier said than done. For the next week or so, Sydney was forced to adjust to the awkwardness of being home alone while Vaughn was working with her former colleagues at the CIA. Although there had been that short period of time that she'd stayed home while Vaughn had worked, it was maddening for Sydney to think that Vaughn was working toward a safer future while she seemed destined to tour homes for an eternity. 

The house-hunt wasn't going so well. After their first day of searching, Sydney and Vaughn had wisely hired a realtor to assist them in their quest and lately Sydney seemed to spend more time with the cheerful blonde than with her husband. 

Lydia, the realtor, was petite and platinum-haired with small, hazel eyes and large, white teeth.  Lydia was also unfailingly optimistic and was always convinced that each property would be 'the one'.  So Sydney was the passenger on daily jaunts around the LA area in Lydia's silver Volvo.  Armed with a notebook and pen, Sydney was always prepared to take notes so that she could give Vaughn a play-by-play at the end of the day. But she had yet to get truly excited about any of the homes she had seen and even during her house-hunting, the possible threat of the Raciga Organization was at the back of her mind.

Luckily, whatever concerns she had about Raciga were counter-balanced by her excitement for the arrival of the baby. While she'd never voiced her desire to be a mother during her tenure as a spy, she found that she was enjoying the domestic preparations that came along with her nesting period.  Unfortunately, the result of such preparations was an apartment full of crates and boxes of baby furniture, strollers, swings, carriers and other things that would remain packed up until they found a house. Sydney had been a bit concerned that she and Vaughn wouldn't have all the things they would need for the baby's arrival, but she should have known that her best friend would come through for her.

_Three Days Earlier_

_Stepping gingerly with her aching feet, Sydney approached the front door of her old apartment and raised the key to the lock.  She'd spent the entire day with Lydia and had seen four houses in one afternoon.  As nice as each of the homes had been, none of them had really jumped out at Sydney and it was looking more and more like she and Vaughn were never going to find the perfect home. And to top it all off, Los Angeles was in the middle of a heat wave.  With just over three weeks until her due date, the crisp cotton of her peasant blouse was sticking stubbornly to her rounded middle. And she shivered slightly when she felt a bead of sweat trickle between her shoulder blades. _

_She let out a huge sigh of relief as the apartment's air conditioner blasted her with frigid air and she dropped her keys to the kitchen counter before glancing around the empty apartment._

_"Surprise!!!"_

_For someone who was  trained to be prepared for the element of surprise, Sydney looked completely flabbergasted by the sudden appearance of dozens of familiar faces from various corners of the small apartment. She might have fallen completely off her feet if not for the pair of hands that landed lightly at her waist to support her from behind. Panning the room with an amazed grin, she turned to meet Vaughn's familiar face._

_"What is this?"_

_He just shook his head and chuckled as Francie bounced forward to pull Sydney into a thrilled hug._

_"Are you surprised, Syd?  I was afraid we wouldn't be able to surprise you since you always seem to know what's going on. But with Michael's help we—"_

_"Fran! Give her some space, will you?"  Will chided Francie gently before turning to Sydney. "Congratulations, Sydney."_

_"You didn't really think I would let you go without a baby shower, did you?"  Francie questioned her skeptically. "What kind of friend would I be?"_

_Sydney laughed. "I should have known better."  Offering quick hugs and kisses to both Francie and Will, Sydney started to make the rounds and greet each of the many guests before eventually making her way to a seat beside Vaughn on the couch.   After working through a rather large pile of gifts, cake had been passed around and the group was chatting quietly between polite bites of German Chocolate. _

_"Fear not! I come bearing gifts!"  Eric Weiss stormed through the center of the living room with a rather large and untidily-wrapped package in his grasp before setting the box on the coffee table in front of the expectant couple. "Sorry I'm late, folks.  Gift-wrap like this doesn't happen instantly."_

_Turning to Sydney and Vaughn, Weiss smiled widely before snatching the remaining chunk of cake from Sydney's plate.  "Hey there, Gorgeous. Looking good. You don't look half-bad either, Syd." Popping the cake into his mouth, he stood deep in thought before nodding approvingly. "Good cake."_

_"Weiss!" Sydney gave him a look of utter disdain._

_"Hey!" He lifted his hands in surrender. "Wrapping that thing took a lot out of me. I was hungry."  _

_The thoroughly amused guests watched as Weiss knelt down in front of Sydney and spoke to her belly. _

_"Goochy-goochy-goo!  How's it going in there, Fergus?" _

_Sydney glared at him. "Weiss, what have I told you about the baby talk? And about the name Fergus?  Not going to happen, my friend."_

_Weiss gave her a wounded look. "Fergus is a fine name. A strong name. But I guess  if you want to name your kid something boring like John or Sara, it's your prerogative.  Anyway, I've been working really hard on a little something for No-Name. Marshall helped me out with it." Picking up the box, he placed in on the couch between Sydney and Vaughn before gesturing towards it with a flourish._

_Sydney glanced at Vaughn nervously before reaching over to pull at the creased and wrinkled wrapping paper.  When she had finally managed to pull the paper free of the tape and staples, yes staples, she reached into the box to pull out a mobile._

_Both Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other in confusion before examining the seemingly normal gift._

_Bingo._

_Hanging from each of the five arms were pictures. Two of Sydney, two of Vaughn, and one of Weiss. And, as Vaughn discovered, with a quick wind of a dial, a music-box version of the Mission: Impossible theme sent their photos into a slow spin. _

_Staring in shock at the gift, the room was silent until a loud peal of laughter burst from Sydney's throat. The mobile was passed around the room as Weiss convinced his friends to promise that the mobile would be a staple of their baby's room._

_End Flashback_

Even now, Sydney smiled at the fresh memory. On this particular afternoon, she was returning from a quick trip to the grocery store. With a catchy rock-tune pounding through the speakers, she tapped the steering wheel lightly to the beat and let her thoughts wander, not surprisingly, to her father's warning in the warehouse. Not for the first time, she began to picture grim scenarios in her mind and tried desperately to put her concerns to rest. The piercing tone of her cellphone was the answer to her prayers and she snatched it from the passenger seat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sydney. It's Lydia. Listen something's just come in that I think you need to see. Is Michael with you?"

"No. He's working. He won't be off for another couple of hours."

"Oh.  Well, is there any way you can have him meet us? You really need to see this as soon as possible and I think it would be best if you both were there."

Sydney was silent for a moment. "Sure Lydia. I'll give him a call. If he can get away for a little bit, maybe I can swing by and pick him up."  

Sydney hung up after getting the directions to the location and immediately dialed Michael's number.

"This is Vaughn."

Sydney stifled a laugh at his gruff greeting before opting to tease him a little bit. "No, _this_ is Vaughn."

Vaughn smiled as soon as he heard Sydney's voice over the line. "I see. My mistake. What can I do for you, _Vaughn_?"

She couldn't hide her laugh this time. 

"Hi."

"Hey. What's up?" He inquired pleasantly.

"Is there any chance you can get away for the afternoon?"  

"Is everything okay?"  Immediately, his thoughts were on the baby. 

"Everything's fine." Sydney assured him. "It's just that Lydia called and she pretty much insisted that we both need to see this house. And apparently it's urgent."

Vaughn glanced at his monitor where he saw the report he had been working on before he responded. "Yeah. I can get away."

"I'll pick you up outside in a few. Okay?"

"Sounds good. I love you." 

Sydney's smile grew even larger at hearing his words. "I love you too."

* * * * * * * *

Despite the crowds moving busily down the Los Angeles sidewalk, Sydney had no trouble spotting Vaughn from more than a block away. Considering the warm temperature, it was no surprise to her that he had discarded his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. With his sunglasses on and his cell-phone pressed to his ear, he was the perfect picture of an important LA businessman. She smiled happily when she saw him spot her car and give a little wave before putting his phone back into his pocket. Jumping into the passenger seat, he leaned over the center console to place a quick kiss on her lips just before she maneuvered her car back into the swift flow of traffic.

"Busy day?" She asked without taking her eyes away from the road.  

Vaughn shrugged and snaked a hand over to rest on her stomach. "Red tape. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. The kicking has slowed down."  The previous night had been torturous for her as she tried to sleep despite a steady pounding against her ribcage and Vaughn had been up for nearly the entire night as he tried to soothe her to slumber.

Vaughn nodded. "Good." Gently, he pulled her hand from the gearshift and brought it to his lips. "So where is this house anyway?"  

Sydney relayed the directions Lydia had given her. 

"Hmmm. So it's a little bit farther from the Ops Center than we had hoped for."

Sydney nodded. "Yeah. But Lydia sounded so excited. I figured it's worth checking out."

* * * * * * * *

By a stroke of luck, they had missed the bulk of rush-hour traffic and they arrived at the address within twenty minutes of their departure.  Lydia hadn't provided any details about the house other than to say that she thought it was exactly what they were looking for.  They wanted something private which was understandable given their occupations, they wanted at least three bedrooms so that they would have room to expand their family, and they had provided several other specifications to narrow the search within the massive market of homes in Los Angeles. 

Lydia's directions brought them not to a house, but to a narrow gate that they would have missed had they not been looking. The stucco columns and tiled house number suggested a Spanish influence on the property and since the gate was open, they drove on through. The driveway was very long and flanked by trees on either side. After a few moments, the drive spilled into a small clearing where a mid-sized, hacienda-style structure stood.  

"Secluded." Vaughn remarked as Sydney turned off the car.

"Just like we wanted." Sydney replied. She opened her car door and prepared to awkwardly shimmy her way from the driver's seat. Vaughn appeared before she had a chance though and he lowered her smoothly to the gravel below.

"Sydney! Michael!  I'm so glad you could make it." 

Both smiled as Lydia approached them, her face glowing with excitement. This is a new listing for us. As soon as I came to see it, I knew that I had to show it to the two of you first. I know that you're both desperate to move as soon as possible and this property is already vacant.  The family was forced to move to San Francisco and they couldn't wait for the home to sell. When I told them that I had a young couple getting ready to start a family, they agreed to give you the first look."

"Well, we haven't even seen the place yet, Lydia." Sydney reminded the woman.  Vaughn smiled at Sydney's gentle prod and placed a hand at the back of her neck to lightly massage the tension that always gathered there.

Lydia blushed slightly before nodding. "Of course. Follow me."

The house was beautiful. Similar in style to Francie's apartment, it was very open and airy. Terra cotta warmed the atmosphere and the smooth tiles were cool under Sydney's sore feet when she finally removed her sandals for a moment. There was a sunken living room, a large dining room and kitchen, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a den.  The backyard had been impeccably landscaped with lush lawns and a saltwater pool. The palm trees formed a natural wall against any intruders or onlookers and served to shade the area as well.

Vaughn watched Sydney closely as they toured the home and he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he saw her wide-eyed excitement at every new feature. Her giddiness was clear in the presence of her dimples and he felt a rush of love as she scampered with child-like amazement through the rooms of the house. Lucosa had been a chance for him to get to know the unburdened Sydney. Their time there had allowed him to chisel at the calm and cool veneer until he discovered the sometimes goofy and often vulnerable woman beneath.  For the first time since they had been back in LA, he was seeing that woman again and he knew without a doubt.

This was it.

* * * * * * * *

Three weeks later, Sydney was sprawled out on her beloved couch that had recently been pulled from storage. As much as she appreciated Will and Francie's generosity, she was thrilled to see the furniture she and Vaughn had purchased for their Lucosa house. Most of the pieces looked wonderful against the earthy interior of their new house and for what must have been the thousandth time in the past several days, she found herself sighing with contentment as she took in the surroundings of the home she now shared with Vaughn. 

She still couldn't believe what a whirlwind the past few weeks had been and she couldn't believe that everything worked out the way it had.  She and Vaughn had both fallen in love with the house and had agreed to make an offer, but they had also been quite aware that the process of purchasing the house would be a long one. 

Sydney still wasn't certain of how that process had been catalyzed…but she had an inkling that it had involved her father, one of his contacts, and the returning of a favor. Normally, she would feel inclined to scold both Vaughn and her father for using their governmental influence in such a situation, but she figured that after all of the obstacles she and Vaughn had faced, they were due for some payout from the fickle force known as Fate. So for the past two days, she had been the occupant of the cozy couch, sweating miserably in a tank top and shorts with a glass of ice-water in hand and a bowl of ice cream in her lap.

When they had realized that their moving day would directly overlap with Sydney's due date, Vaughn's initial thought was that they should wait. But after some whining and a few persuasive remarks about the happiness of their child, Sydney had managed to convince him to carry on with the moving plans. 

"_It's not as though I'll be doing the moving." She remarked with a roll of her eyes. "I'll just watch. And relax." She added quickly._

_Vaughn crossed his arms stubbornly and looked her in the eye. "Fine. But I don't want you playing the part of the tough super-spy, Syd. I don't want to pass through a room hearing you say you're fine and then come back to find that you've had our baby."  He paused. "And don't look at me that way. We're talking about you here."_

_"Cross my heart." She vowed solemnly. And she drew an 'x' across her chest to seal her promise. _

Chuckling at the memory of the conversation, Sydney dug another spoonful of Rocky Road from the bowl in front of her and was letting the delectable taste of chocolate melt in her mouth when she heard the "movers" chatting animatedly.

"This thing is heavy, man. There'd better be some cold beer in this for me. Otherwise, what the hell am I doing spending my Saturday lifting heavy boxes?"  Weiss hadn't stopped complaining since he had arrived the day before to help his friends move into their new house.

"There shall be beer. And lots of it." Vaughn promised with a wry smile. As they maneuvered their load carefully through the front door, Vaughn caught a glimpse of Sydney sprawled out on the coach, her stomach the only thing visible over the back of the couch. "You doing okay, Syd?"

"Do you know what day it is?"  Sydney questioned.

"Saturday." Vaughn replied. 

"It's July 17th." She corrected him. "Do you know when my due date was?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "July 15th."  

Vaughn shifted the weight of his end of the box and heard Weiss tapping his foot impatiently.

"Umm…I'm sorry?" He offered uncertainly as he struggled under the weight of the box. Looking over at Weiss, he shrugged his bafflement and nodded towards the wide hallway. "We're just going to put this stuff in the bedroom, Syd.  I'll be back out in a minute."

He saw her hand lift lazily over the back of the couch to wave him off and he continued his backward trek towards their large bedroom. They had already managed to move most of their bedroom furniture in and they had stacked the crates and cartons of baby paraphernalia in the bedroom just down the hall. Now that nearly everything was _in_ house, it was just a matter of unpacking, assembling, and arranging. And the baby's room was going to be their first task.  

Lowering the large box to the ground, he lifted the hem of his dirty t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Surveying his rather cluttered surroundings, he met Weiss' gaze and shook his head tiredly. 

"Man, you'd better hope she has that kid soon. She looks like a pan of Jiffy Pop that's been sitting over the stove for way too long."

"Hey!" Vaughn exclaimed in protest. "Watch it."

Weiss shrugged. "I'm just sayin." He paused for a moment and his eyes widened. "What if she never has the kid? What if she's pregnant forever?"

A sudden flash to the months of vomit, hormones, tears, and weight gain caused a look of horror to flicker quickly across Vaughn's face. Almost immediately, he shook his head. "Don't be stupid, man. And give her a break. She's been carrying another person for the past nine months. She deserves to be a little bit cranky."

Weiss crossed the gap between them and patted Vaughn lightly on the head. "Good little husband. The wife has taught you well."

Vaughn jumped from Weiss' hand and shoved his friend away. "How about that beer? And maybe some pizza…"

Weiss' eyes lit up and he brought a hand to his chest. "I thought you would never ask."

Vaughn shook his head at Weiss' antics as he headed out to check on Syd and order the pizza.  As uncomfortable as he knew Sydney was in this late stage of her pregnancy, he couldn't help but hope that the baby might wait a few days so that they could get the house ready for him or her.  The timeline of their move really couldn't have been more inconvenient considering the fact that he had been on pins and needles the entire time just waiting for Sydney to go into labor. But he was glad that they would be bringing their baby back to their own home, however untidy it might be. 

Taking the small staircase down to the living room, he moved over to Sydney's perch on the couch and smiled when he saw her sleeping. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid and her skin held a thin sheen of sweat from the heat, but admired the extreme curves of her current figure and let a hand fall lightly to her stomach. "Not too much longer, Syd." He whispered the words softly and leaned over to press a kiss into her hair. 

* * * * * * * *

"Oh! Come on. Are you kidding me?" Weiss waved a slice of pepperoni through the air as Sydney and Vaughn looked on. Turning to the amused couple, he gestured wildly to the television. "Did you see that?!  What was that?! Where do they hire these guys anyway? Do they even _have_ eyes?" Fixing his glare back on the screen, he dropped his slice of pizza and took a swig from his beer bottle. 

"They _are_ experts in their field, man." Vaughn reminded his angry friend.

Sydney nodded in eager agreement from her position in Vaughn's arms. "Sotheby's, Christie's…"

Weiss broke in. "Did you see the engraving on that woman's tea set? That was craftsmanship. How could they say that it was worthless?"

"It's just Antiques Roadshow." Sydney attempted to placate their friend, but the commercial break had ended and his eyes were already glued to a man and his Native American clay pot.

The lowering of the sun had resulted in a significant lowering in the temperature and Sydney had risen from her short nap in much better spirits. When the pizza had arrived each member of the trio had helped themselves to a healthy portion before Weiss had insisted on watching his favorite show. 

Nestled against Vaughn, Sydney laughed cheerfully at Weiss' involvement with the show.  Finding her mood to be contagious, Vaughn joined in only to realize a few moments later that Sydney's giggles had ceased and her eyelashes were resting firmly against her cheeks. 

Blocking everything else out, Vaughn watched her until the tension left her face and her eyelids fluttered upward. With a searching stare into her brown eyes, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

She attempted unsuccessfully to mask the slight fear in her eyes and she nodded bravely. "I'm okay."

Vaughn eyed her skeptically. 

Sydney squirmed under his watchful eye before she amended her words. "I'm okay. But Vaughn?"

He waited for her to continue.

"I think I'm in labor."

Vaughn's pizza hit the floor with a greasy thud.

_Oh boy._

  
  
TBC…

I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


	6. Breathe

A/N: Here it is! The moment many of you seem to have been waiting for…the birth. Now many of you have made certain requests regarding name, sex, birthday, etc. and I wanted to let you know that I have addressed those at the end of the chapter. ;)  Thanks to DarlingSaila for the "research". And to Hijinx for the good conversation. There's a little shout-out to you here. Let's see if you can find it. ;) And a note to OSE: Sara is a fine name, my darling. One of my best friends in the world is named Sara. Just consider it a teasing shout-out. ;)

Happy Reading!

**Ch.**** 6-Breathe**

"I think I'm in labor."

_Oh boy._

"What do you mean you _think_ you're in labor?! Isn't that something you should _know_?" Even as Vaughn spoke the words, he knew that he wasn't helping matters, but he was frantic.

Sydney gave him an irritated glance. "The contractions started off pretty mild. It could have been indigestion for all I knew. Besides, it's not like I've done this before."  She gestured towards the near-empty cardboard box on the coffee table. "I blame the pizza!"

"You blame the pizza? I thought that you _wanted_ to get this kid out of you!"

Sydney's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. Vaughn had a feeling that her expression wasn't the result of a contraction and he was right.

"Are you really going to argue with me? Now of all times?" Her eyebrows lifted challengingly. 

"We need to get to the hospital! Right now!" His voice was sharp as he tried desperately to change the subject.

"I think we still have a little while, Vaughn. These things do take time." 

For a woman who was about to experience childbirth for the first time, Sydney was smirking an awful lot, Vaughn noted. Reaching down, he picked up the remote control to turn off the television before letting it drop with a clatter.

At the sudden sight of a black screen, Weiss noticed the commotion for the first time and turned to watch curiously as Vaughn suddenly started sprinting around the house to gather any necessary items.  Turning back towards Sydney who was sprawled across the couch, huge belly high in the air, he asked her. "Are you having a baby, Syd?"

Sydney shook her head solemnly and started to flap her hand in a fanning motion. "Nope. I just ate a few too many Twinkies."

Weiss' eyebrows were knit in confusion.

Sydney's hand paused in mid-air. "Yes! I'm having a baby! Right now!" Her hand started flailing once again.

"Right now?!!" Weiss jumped to his feet and eyed her cautiously.

"Not _right_ now! But soon."

"We already knew that."

She rolled her eyes in frustration before she settled back against the cool, cream comfort of the couch. Though the temperature had lowered considerably, the gradual onset of the short-lived pains had caused a thin sheen of moisture to appear on her forehead. As she focused her attention on the ceiling above, Weiss grew uneasy. 

"Um, Syd?  Are you sure you should just be laying there? I mean, isn't there something we should be doing for you?"

Sydney lifted her head and stared at him, her irritation clear. "Unless you want to boil some water and deliver this kid the old-fashioned way, I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to be doing."

Suddenly uncomfortable with the prospect of being alone with the very pregnant Sydney, Weiss stood up. "Maybe I should go see if Vaughn needs any help with…"

"With acting completely neurotic and insane?  He doesn't need any help. Believe me." Sydney shook her head and watched Weiss with a rather thoughtful expression.  "We need to find you a girlfriend, Weiss."

"And here's my exit." Weiss quipped with wide-eyes.  "Good luck with the kid, Syd.  Childbirth has never been on my list of things to see…"  He trailed off and moved quickly towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

With his hand on the doorknob, Weiss pivoted to meet the disbelieving gaze of his buddy. Weiss shrugged as Vaughn continued.

"We need your help here, Weiss. This is not a chaotic episode of some sitcom. We are going to handle this calmly and rationally. The number for Sydney's doctor is on the refrigerator.  You go make the phone call. I'm going to get your bag, Syd. You just…"

"Sit here. Yeah. I know." Sydney interrupted. 

Surprisingly enough, things went rather smoothly and within the hour they were loading Sydney into the backseat of the Land Cruiser. A moment of weakness had prompted Vaughn to let Weiss drive, but now as he sat in the backseat with Sydney, he was seriously questioning his own sense of judgment. With her hand gripping his in fear, Vaughn smiled comfortingly at Sydney while Weiss maneuvered the vehicle onto the freeway. 

Because it was a Saturday the traffic wasn't too horrific, but the evening hour had caused a slight amount of congestion to slow them down.  Normally they both would have been fiercely protesting the aggressive manner in which Weiss was swerving his way through traffic. They were both rather fearless drivers, but their skills were saved for the life and death occasions they sometimes faced.  Apparently Eric Weiss wasn't one to make such distinctions as he bobbed to the rhythm of the Prince song blaring through the speakers. The number of horns and obscene gestures they received on the way to the hospital was likely record breaking, but Weiss didn't seem to notice as he voiced his thoughts.

"So…is he Prince again? Or The Artist Formerly Known as The Artist Formerly Known—"  He was cut off by the Vaughn's stern expression through the rearview mirror.

"You doing okay?" Vaughn looked at her closely as if he was preparing to weigh her words with the evidence in front of him.

Sydney took a deep breath and smiled through the heavy feeling in her stomach that had been tugging at her mind all evening long. "Yeah, I am actually. It's not bad yet. I'm just really nervous."  The look of genuine excitement on Vaughn's face lightened her nerves just the slightest bit.

"You're going to do so great, Syd. And just imagine, you're going to be holding the baby soon."

Sydney smiled at the eagerness in his tone before she gave his hand a squeeze. "Yeah. It's pretty amazing to think that this is finally happening."  She paused for a moment. "Did you pack Mrs. Trenton's gift? She wanted us to open it with the baby."

Vaughn nodded. "It's in the bag.  What do you think she made? An outfit?"

Sydney grimaced slightly before chuckling. "As long as it's not another Spy baby-mobile."

"Hey! I heard that!" Weiss exclaimed in protest from his position in the driver's seat.

"You were meant to!" Sydney called back.

"Drive a pregnant lady to the hospital and this is the kind of thanks you get…" Weiss muttered loudly.

"You'll forever be known as the heroic Uncle Eric who drove me to the hospital in my hour of need.  Isn't that enough for you?" Sydney questioned him playfully.

"Guarantee me an extra piece of cake at this kid's birthday parties and you've got a deal." 

Their arrival at the hospital was fairly uneventful. She and Vaughn had taken a recent tour and had pre-registered to avoid the hassle of filling out any paperwork upon arrival. And while they had been seeing an OB-GYN of their own in Northern California, they had been forced to change upon their move back and had gotten a recommendation from Dr. Travis at Medical Services. 

Garbed in a less than flattering and formless hospital gown, Sydney was resting in a private room per Vaughn's request.  Squirming against the rough sheets, Sydney focused her attention on the television perched in the high corner of the room and she smiled faintly when she saw what was on.

"Maybe we should invite Weiss in. I feel bad that he had to miss Antiques Roadshow on behalf of this baby."

Vaughn chuckled before shaking his head. "I don't think so. The last thing Weiss needs to be exposed to is the birthing process. I'm not even sure _I'm_ ready for this…and this is my baby."

Sydney laughed lightly before wincing from a mild pain. Vaughn's expression was immediately one of guilt. 

"I'm sorry, Syd. I should be cracking jokes right now."

Sydney took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Are you kidding me? This is when I need you to crack jokes the most."  Her dimpled smile was shining from her exertions and she was beginning to feel a bit winded. Though she was rather uncomfortable, the experience wasn't yet unbearable and she found herself constantly smiling her reassurance to Vaughn as he watched her with a mixture of concern and trepidation. 

That all changed as she neared the second stage of labor.

Although the nurses were marveling over how quickly she was progressing for a first-time mother, Sydney felt as though the process would never end. The pains had grown much sharper and were lasting much longer and she was finally forced to grit her teeth against the incapacitating sensations that were overtaking her body. 

She'd heard the infamous tales of husbands being verbally assaulted in the confines of hospital delivery rooms, but it was the firsthand experience that convinced her of the truth behind such stories. Vaughn was constantly by her side offering ice chips, kisses, and words of encouragement. So while Vaughn was fulfilling his role of dutiful husband, Sydney was wishing that he would disappear. But she wouldn't let go of his hand so he could do so.

"Come on, Syd. Just breathe." He had urged her.

"Pass a kidney-stone the size of a lemon and then talk to me about breathing." She'd replied.

"You're getting so close, Sydney." He had reminded her. And then in an uncertain tone. "I love you."

"Enough to knock me unconscious and put me out of my misery?" She had asked.

He hadn't responded.

It had taken a couple of hours, but eventually one of the nurses declared Sydney ready to be taken to the delivery room. After being outfitted in a pair of garish green scrubs, Vaughn found himself hunched by Sydney's side as sat with her knees drawn up towards her body, bearing down with all the energy she could muster.

Feeling his apprehension grow as the labor progressed, Vaughn kept Sydney's hand, sticky with sweat, tightly grasped in his own. And he watched as her features contorted into a thousand different arrangements, many of which he had never seen before. He felt completely helpless as he watched her cry slightly with the pain she was battling and he pressed a kiss to her slippery forehead as she obeyed the doctor's command to push for the first time. As he tightened his grip on her trembling hand, he wasn't sure whether she was holding on to him…or he to her.

He would never know what exactly she was feeling and he would never remember the features of the room or the nurses or the doctor that surrounded him. But he was absolutely certain that he would never forget the feel of her hand desperately clasped with his or the salty taste that remained on his lips after the numerous kisses he pressed to her sweaty skin. Those thousand expressions of pain and of determination flickering across her face and the sounds she emitted as the results of her efforts would be firmly engrained upon his mind's eye. And just as he was committing these senses to memory, just as Sydney fell back against her pillow in utter exhaustion, the unmistakable screech of a newly-arrived baby pierced the air and he was immediately torn between the two loves of his life.

Sydney was still gasping for breath when the doctor spoke the three words she had been wondering about for the past nine months.

"It's a girl."

A quick glance at the cheap, plastic clock in the room's corner told Sydney that her daughter had been born at 11:56 pm.  July 17th would be a day of celebration every year for the rest of their lives. 

With a tired laugh, she turned her heavy eyes to Vaughn who was watching her with rapt focus. She was dirty, sweaty, and already aching from the exertion she had just put her body through, but she also felt strangely energized by her daughter's debut. _Her daughter._ She had been just a wife when she'd woken up that morning. And now she was a wife and a mother. 

The thought both thrilled and terrified her as she watched one of the nurses lower the squirming, squealing newborn onto her belly.  The baby continued her screams for a few moments, but it was almost as if she realized that she was in her mother's arms.  Quickly enough, the baby quieted down and lay sleepily against Sydney's chest, the redness of her wrinkled skin contrasting with the crisp, white cloth of her mother's gown. 

The image was almost more than Vaughn could take. After all that he and Sydney had been through, marriage and parenthood seemed to have come much too easily.  He could vividly remember the not-so-distant days of warehouse meetings and Joey's Pizza phone calls. But looking at his family now, he couldn't believe it had ever been any other way.

"Here she is, Mrs. Vaughn."  

After Vaughn had watched their baby be examined and cleaned up, Sydney had been moved to a small private room where he had helped her to clean up and change into her own pajamas.  Despite the incredible shape Sydney was in, her muscles were aching terribly from her efforts, and a soothing soak in a tub had been both approved and encouraged by her doctor.  Both her mind and body were reeling from the changes she'd undergone in the past few hours. She had grown so used to bearing the extra pounds across her front that her equilibrium seemed to be slightly thrown by the sudden loss of weight. And she simply couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she was a mother. The weight she would get used to. Motherhood? She wasn't so sure.

But such insecurities were irrelevant the moment a nurse appeared in her doorway with the swaddled bundle of pink in her arms. After some quick tips and instructions from the chirpy nurse, the door was closed to provide the privacy needed so that Sydney could feed her daughter for the first time. 

Sydney had accepted her daughter with an anticipation that seemed to last for an eternity.  Though she'd held her in the delivery room, she had been too exhausted to recall the details of her little features. _What did she look like? Would she have __Sydney__'s mouth? Vaughn's hands?_  Wide-eyed with fascination and adoration, Vaughn was instantly at her side, perched on the edge of her bed to take the newborn as Sydney slowly unbuttoned her pajama top. After taking her back from Vaughn, Sydney took a moment to memorize every detail of the little face as she lifted the baby up to her chest.

Her eyes were pinched tightly closed and her mouth was fixed in a slight pucker. Her skin was still reddened and wrinkled from her arrival, and her tiny head boasted a layer of dark down.  Her arms were curled towards her body and her fingers were naturally clenched in fists that occasionally lifted and dropped for no apparent reason.

Both Sydney and Vaughn chuckled awkwardly when the tiny creature latched hungrily to her mother's breast. With a quick wince, Sydney broke the connection with her daughter before shifting and allowing the baby to try again. This attempt was a success and Sydney glanced up to Vaughn with a rather triumphant look on her face as her daughter ate.

"She looks exactly like you, Syd."  Vaughn spoke softly as he raised a tentative fingertip to the baby's tiny cheek as she nursed

"Really?" Sydney glanced up at him in surprise. "I think she looks like you."

Vaughn shrugged and offered her a small smile. "I guess we'll just have to ask Weiss what he thinks."

Sydney nodded after a moment. "But there's something I want us to do in private first."

"I don't think that's really appropriate here, Syd. I mean, you just had a baby and…"

Sydney rolled her eyes at his teasing implication. "Not that. Believe me, after what I just went through, I'm not going to feel like doing that for a long time."

"How long?" Vaughn inquired worriedly.

"I should be ready when my four to six weeks are up." Sydney responded. She paused for a moment before she spoke again. "You won."

"Won?" He repeated in confusion without taking his eyes away from the baby.

"We had a girl. You won."  She clarified.  "And I've been dying to know what name you've picked."

Vaughn's smile grew as he remembered the bet that had been so important for the duration of Sydney's pregnancy. 

"I did win."

"You did win. So spill."  Sydney commanded before carefully making room in her bed for him to join her. Careful not to disturb the newborn, he slid into the newly-vacated spot and began to explain his choice.

"You have no idea how much thought I put into this. I mean, naming a person is a huge responsibility. They have to live with your choice for the rest of their life."

"Mmmhmm." Sydney prodded him to continue as she slowly rocked her tiny daughter.

"So I decided that I wanted to give our daughter a name that represented the one thing I cherish the most in this world."

Sydney stopped her rocking movement. "Vaughn, we're not naming her 'Hockey'."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Tempting, but I opted against that one."

With a small sigh of relief, Sydney resumed her motions. 

"It's you, Syd." He paused to take in the sight of her cradling their daughter. "You're the most special thing in the world to me. But I wasn't going to name her Sydney Jr." 

Sydney chuckled at his teasing tone and glanced down when she realized that the baby had probably gotten her fill. Pulling her pajama top back over her chest, she lowered the newborn into her lap and listened as he continued.

"So I chose a name that represents two of the things I love most about you. You're a woman of strength and grace. Avarielle means 'Woman of Strength'. Avarielle Grace Vaughn."

"Avarielle Grace Vaughn." Sydney tested the name on her tongue. "It's a beautiful choice, Vaughn." She glanced down at the tiny child laying across her legs.  "But that's a lot of name for such a little girl."

Vaughn nodded. "I know.  And I know it's not a name you hear every day. That's why we're going to call her Ava.  I just think that a child of ours is going to be anything but typical. So she deserves more than a typical name." He shrugged and sheepishly fixed his eyes on their daughter.

"Ava Grace Vaughn." A grin spread slowly across Sydney's sleepy features and she nodded. "Ava. It's perfect." Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to Vaughn's cheek. "She's so amazing. I just can't believe that we _made_ her." She paused. "I love you."

"I love you too. You're amazing." He responded. "You were so strong, Syd. I felt so helpless watching you in pain. But she's wonderful. You did such a great job."

Sydney blushed slightly at his compliments before she gave him a gentle nudge. "Go get Weiss. And I'm sure he's called an entire menagerie of people. Bring them in."

Vaughn lifted himself from the bed and nodded. Placing a soft kiss on Sydney's head, he also kissed the tip of his finger and pressed it lightly to Ava's forehead before turning to disappear out the door.

Sydney smiled at Vaughn's giddiness. Her suspicions had been confirmed. She'd always believed that he would be a phenomenal father and after seeing his reaction to Ava, she had absolutely no doubt that she had given birth to a future princess _and _star hockey-player.

Satisfied that her daughter was comfortable after her meal, Sydney cradled her once again and smiled at the sight of her. "That was your daddy, Ava. He's a pretty great guy. Us girls are pretty lucky to have him around."

Sydney was still gazing in amazement at her daughter's sleeping face when she heard a voice. 

"Look who I found." 

Glancing up towards the door, Sydney saw Vaughn standing with Weiss, Will and Francie. Vaughn spoke again as they all entered.

"Your father is on his way." 

Sydney nodded with a smile before she offered her friends a quiet greeting. "Hi guys. Thank you for coming."  She paused for a moment before adjusting Ava's position in her arms. "I want you to meet Ava."

Francie was gushing immediately. 

"Oh God, Syd. She's gorgeous. Congratulations. I'm just so happy for you. I just knew it was going to be a girl!  Even before Michael told us…I just knew…"  Within moments, Francie was blubbering and muttering incoherently.

Will move to place a kiss on Sydney's forehead before he turned to his own girlfriend. "Don't cry, Fran. The baby is supposed to be the one doing the crying. Not the thirty year-old aunt." Will shook his head teasingly at Sydney before he turned to offer a hand to Vaughn. "She's beautiful, man. Congratulations."

Vaughn looked so thrilled that it seemed he might suddenly leap into the air out of sheer happiness. "Thank you." He grinned at Will before shaking the offered hand. Eventually, Will managed to guide Francie into a corner of the room to calm her down, so Weiss moved towards Sydney.

"Hey there, Pee-Wee." Weiss leaned in for a closer look before pulling back and nodding in approval. "You guys did alright. Normally when I come to see these rugrats, I have to lie about how cute they are." He cringed slightly. "When my little brother was born, the doctor had to use the forceps. Let's just say that I got into a lot of trouble when I asked where we had Conehead blood in our family.  But she's actually kind of lovable."  Weiss glanced over at Vaughn. "Good thing she looks just like her mother."

Vaughn rolled his eyes at Weiss before turning to Syd. "See? I told you she looks just like you."

Weiss nodded before continuing. "Does she have eyes?"

Sydney glared and pulled Ava back slightly. "Of course she has eyes. They're just closed."

"Green or brown?"  Weiss continued his interrogation.

"We don't know yet. Maybe neither." Vaughn replied.

Weiss was about to offer another witty retort when he followed Vaughn's gaze to the sight of Sydney and Ava.  Even he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sydney staring reverently at the baby in her arms. Sensing the intimacy of the moment, Weiss caught Vaughn's eye and motioned towards the door to indicate that he was going to leave. 

"I think the three of you need some time to yourselves." He explained. Pointing towards a table on one side of the small room, he continued. "I left a little something for the rugrat over there. So did Will and Francie."

"Thanks Eric."  Vaughn smiled gratefully.

Weiss shrugged. "You're my best friend. I couldn't be happier for you. She's perfect."

"Which one?" Vaughn grinned.

"Both of them." Weiss immediately responded.

Following Weiss' exit, Vaughn moved back toward the bed and seated himself next to Sydney. When he noticed her heavy-lidded eyes and her shallow breaths, he gently moved to take Ava from her and he carried their sleeping baby to a chair near the foot of Sydney's bed.

He spoke to his daughter in a husky whisper laden with emotion. "I never really saw myself as the 'Daddy' kind of guy, Ava. I wasn't even sure I would ever be husband material. But your mommy kind of changed all of that. And now I can't believe I'msitting here, talking to a baby, using the words 'mommy' and 'daddy'." He smiled as his daughter gave an almost imperceptible sigh and he gently shifted her in his arms before he continued.

"I just keep thinking that this isn't me. This is the person I planned on becoming. But this is me. A few years ago, I was still only worried about catching the bad guy, meeting pretty women, and playing hockey.  Now all I can think about is watching you get bigger and stronger. I think you got lucky, Ava. I have a feeling you're going to look just like your mommy. And I hope that you're going to be smart and strong like her too.  But I'm hoping that you get your patience from me…cause let's face it, your mom isn't the most patient person in the world…"

He was about to offer his daughter evidence of her mother's stubbornness when he saw her lips move slightly and her eyes fluttered open to flood him with their newborn blue.  The sight of her staring up at him, completely innocent and untouched by the harmful forces in the world, caused his throat to tighten slightly. But he smiled at her and greeted her in his softest voice.

"Hi there, beautiful." He murmured softly. He was afraid for a moment that she might start to cry and wake Sydney, but instead she just watched him intently, blinking every so often before fixing her blurry gaze back on his face. Ever so cautiously, he pulled the blanket away from her head and traced his fingers over the soft brown fuzz that covered her scalp. 

As for many people, there had been times when he had wondered what his children would look like. A few times when he was growing up: when he had been forced at the age of nine to play dolls with his cousin Vanessa or when he had studied genetics in ninth grade biology. The thought had crossed his mind several times during the course of his relationship with Sydney…both before and after they had become intimately involved.

But all of those fantasies faded away as he looked at the true product of the enduring relationship he shared with Sydney. Ava was the blending of all their best qualities. The culmination of what had seemed destined to become a neverending journey. All 8 pounds and 22 inches of her. Ten fingers, ten toes, her mother's lips, and her father's ears.

"Bring her back over. I want to look at her some more."  Sydney's soft voice grabbed his attention and he looked up to see her eyeing him happily. He nodded before standing and hand Ava back to Sydney, who was thrilled to see her daughter awake. Together they explored this new person. They touched her and talked to her, tickled her and cooed the hopes they had for her. 

They remained this way until a soft knock momentarily took Vaughn away. The wide swing of the numbered door revealed his disheveled son-in-law, his contented daughter, and his brand new granddaughter resting comfortably in her mother's arms. Jack shuffled his way into the room, unsure of a way to properly acknowledge his daughter's accomplishment. Rather than voice the sense of pride he felt, he opted to set a bright burst of flowers on the table with the other gifts and he approached her rather awkwardly to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." He turned to nod at Vaughn. "You too, Vaughn."

Both of the new parents murmured their thank-yous and watched as Jack reached towards Ava. "May I?" He requested hesitantly. 

"Of course." Sydney nodded as she relinquished her little daughter to her grandfather. Jack smiled down at his granddaughter before glancing up questioningly. 

"Ava. Ava Grace Vaughn." Sydney supplied.

"She's beautiful." His voice was low as he held the baby. "And Ava is a beautiful name."

Sydney's cheeks flushed slightly. "Thanks, Dad. Vaughn named her."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement before posing another question. "Any idea when you'll be released?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow." Vaughn answered. "Apparently Ava is a champion baby and Syd is a champion mother. But they'd like to keep them until Monday."

Sydney joked. "If you're going to do something, do it well."

Jack gave a small smile. "And everything is ready for you to take her home?  I know that you just moved in…"  He stopped when he saw the stricken expression on his daughter's face.

"Vaughn! Nothing is ready yet! The furniture isn't ready, her room isn't ready, everything is still in boxes!"

"At least we got the nursery painted." He pointed out. "We were most concerned about fumes in the house. Besides Syd, she can sleep in our room for the first few nights. We'll figure it out."

Sydney nodded reluctantly. "I guess." 

Jack nodded his agreement and Sydney sank back against her pillow in an attempt to relax. She knew that they would get the nursery squared away. But a sense of panic washed over her anyhow.  She loved her daughter. She wouldn't hesitate for a second to sacrifice her life in exchange for Ava's.  But what did she know about motherhood?  

Suddenly as she stared at her daughter resting peacefully in Jack's arms, there was just one thought running repeatedly through her head. 

_What had they gotten themselves into?_

TBC...

A/N: I did read the many requests I had for the baby to be a boy/girl, for a specific name, birthday, etc. All I can say is that there is something personal behind each decision I made. We'll just say that my niece is an inspiration for Ava and that the names were chosen for very specific reasons. And the birthday was going to be the 18th but I decided to leave it on the 17th as a little shout-out to a certain someone. So I hope you haven't been disappointed by these decisions, but little Ava has been planned for quite some time. Thank you so much for all of the suggestions and the input you offered me. It was wonderful to know just how many of you cared. 


	7. Small Wonders

**To Everything Its Place**

**By:** Ellie (Chshalogrl)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: The fluffy sequel to "Like Normal People Do". Fluffity-fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am not JJ Abrams nor am I affiliated with ABC, Touchstone, or Bad Robot.

**A/N: **My apologies for the delay between chapters. Between a hectic schedule and a defective computer, it's been difficult for me to do much reading or writing online. But I finally managed to get my computer online so I wanted to go ahead and post this. Thanks as always to my online partners-in-crime. You guys know who you are. :)  And welcome to all newbies: SVSoulmates, Nichole, Dancer4life115, Aliaschica316, SydneyVaughn47, Blondy, and ucd. And welcome back to Zoemcd08! Of course I remember you! I'm glad you're all on board for the ride.

You all are the greatest! Happy Reading! Ellie

_Previously_…

Jack nodded his agreement and Sydney sank back against her pillow in an attempt to relax. She knew that they would get the nursery squared away. But a sense of panic washed over her anyhow. She loved her daughter. She wouldn't hesitate for a second to sacrifice her life in exchange for Ava's. But what did she know about motherhood?   
  
Suddenly as she stared at her daughter resting peacefully in Jack's arms, there was just one thought running repeatedly through her head.   
  
_What had they gotten themselves into?_

**Ch. 7- Small Wonders**

The overwhelmed expression must have been frozen on Sydney's face. After saying their good-byes to Jack, they said good-bye to their daughter when one of the nurses came to take Ava back to the nursery. It had been a late night and the sun was just peeking its way into Sydney's room to indicate the morning hour.  Since Sydney hadn't had more than a few moments of rest, Vaughn knew that she had to be completely out of sorts. One look at the bewildered expression on her face confirmed his thoughts.

"You okay, Syd?"  He moved to sit on the edge of her bed and he dipped his head to catch her lowered eyes.  "You've been really quiet since your dad was here."

Sydney shook her head silently before she looked him in the face. "I have absolutely no idea how to take care of a child. How am I possibly going to be a good mother?  I mean, when was the last time you met a spy who had to hurry home to get milk and cookies on the table?  Because I know I haven't met one."

Vaughn tried to hide his smile at her sudden bout of insecurity. Both of their doctors had informed him that this was likely to happen and that all he could do to soothe her fears would be encourage her.

"Sydney, did you see her?  Do you remember how she stopped crying as soon as they gave her to you in the delivery room?  She already loves you.  All we can do is try to be the best parents we can. I don't think there have been many first-time mothers who haven't felt frightened by the idea of raising a child. But I have faith in you. And I think Ava will probably give us a break when we explain to her that we're learning as we go." He finished with a teasing smile and Sydney couldn't help but respond with a wry laugh.

Vaughn relaxed when he saw that he had eased some of her worries and he moved to lower his lips to hers. "You need to sleep. You've been up all night and there's no way you're going to convince me that you aren't completely exhausted."

Sydney shook her head. "I wasn't going to try."

"Get some sleep, Syd. I have a feeling things will seem a lot less daunting after you've gotten some rest."  His eyes pleaded with her to relent.

She watched him as he tucked the sheets around her tired form and, with a soft sigh, she lowered her head back against her pillow.  In no time, she was basking in the wonderful feeling of contentment that washed over her as she let her eyes fall closed.

It was already early morning when she fell asleep, so when she woke up to see a tray of food at the foot of her bed, she knew that she'd slept right through breakfast.  Fighting a moan with the effort it took to sit up, Sydney winced as she felt the searing aches in her lower half.

The rustle of the bedding caught Vaughn's attention and he smiled when he glanced up to see a bleary-eyed Sydney sitting up against her headboard.  Glancing down towards Ava who was fidgeting in his arms, he stood and offered the baby to Sydney, who gladly accepted.

"She's ready for another feeding." He filled her in. "The nurses brought her in about ten minutes ago."

Sydney nodded silently before she offered her baby a wide-eyed smile. Lowering Ava to her lap, she started to repeat the process she'd completed just a few hours before and she began unbuttoning her pajama top. Once Ava was nursing in a manner that was comfortable for both mother and daughter, Sydney fixed her attention back on Vaughn.

"Tell me you managed to get some sleep while I was napping."

Vaughn shrugged. "I'm fine, Syd. I took care of some things." He grinned. "I called Leanne…all of Lucosa should know about Ava within the next twenty-four hours. And I called Dixon and Marshall. They should be by later this afternoon."

Sydney's expression brightened considerably when she heard the names of her colleagues. "Have I mentioned how relieved I am that everything worked out for them?  I'm so glad that they were able to join the CIA."  She paused for a moment. "How was Leanne?"

"She was good. Asked how you were and how the delivery went. And congratulated us, of course." Moving back toward the table on the far side of the room, he lifted one of the packages and held it up for Sydney to see. "Speaking of Lucosa…did you want to open Mrs. Trenton's gift?"

"Sure." Sydney nodded enthusiastically. "Why don't you do it?" She suggested with a nod towards her resting daughter.

Vaughn nodded agreeably before he moved towards the bed and began unwrapping the small package. Tugging gently at the thin, tissue-wrap, he pulled a white box free from the paper and pried the cardboard lid away.  Carefully, he lifted a tiny, white gown from the box and held it up for Sydney to see.  It was clear that the gown had been made by their former neighbor and Sydney marveled over the smooth, white material edged and accented by the delicate patterns of lace.

Although she had to be still for the sake of the sleeping baby in her arms, Sydney's eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful Christening gown. With a dimpled grin, she gushed quietly "Oh, it's so sweet! Can you imagine how perfect she'll look in that?"

Sydney's giddiness was contagious and Vaughn found himself nodding as he looked quickly between his daughter and the tiny white gown. They were so absorbed in examining the detail of the garment that Vaughn almost missed the slip of paper still sitting in the box.

"There's something else here, Syd.  Looks like a receipt or something…" He let his words trail as he picked up the thin slip of paper crackled between his fingertips.

"What is it?" Sydney questioned with a raised brow.

"It's a claim slip, I think."

"For what?" Sydney frowned before reaching for the slip of paper.

"Uh…a stroller?" He shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask Will and Francie pick it up and take it to the house."

Sydney nodded in agreement. "I can't believe Mrs. Trenton would go to so much trouble for us."  She handed the slip back to Vaughn before fixing her attention on her sleeping daughter.

"I can." Vaughn thought.  He was watching the tender mother-daughter scene with tired eyes when there was a soft tap at the door. With a confirming glance towards Sydney, Vaughn opened the door to see a composed Dixon and an eager-looking Marshall just outside.  After some handshakes and congratulatory words, Vaughn invited the two men in to see Sydney and to meet Ava.

Sydney's face split into a huge dimpled grin at the sight of her friends as Dixon pressed a kiss to her forehead and Marshall offered an antsy wave.  Ava was passed to each of the visitors and Sydney's smile only grew as she accepted their flattering words.

"She really is beautiful, Sydney."  Dixon smiled. "I have no doubt that you'll be as wonderful a mother as you are an agent."

Marshall nodded in agreement. "She's really…uh…cute, Syd. Oh, and Mr. Vaughn. Because it takes two to…well, because you're her father and…"  He stopped. "She's really neat."

"Thank you, Marshall."  Sydney responded graciously.

Each of the men had come bearing flowers and their respective arrangements were added to the table of gifts. After some friendly conversation and a bit of shoptalk, a nurse came to retrieve Ava, and Vaughn caught Sydney as she smothered a yawn.  Dixon and Marshall seemed to have noticed as well because they quickly began to make their exit.

"It was really great for you guys to stop by." Vaughn offered his hand to Dixon and then Marshall.  The pair nodded in response before turning to say their good-byes to Sydney.

She was already fast asleep.

On Monday afternoon, Sydney was dressed comfortably in a pair of light, drawstring capris and a sleeveless blouse while Ava was in a soft, pink sleeper, a tiny cap on her head. Perched comfortably in a vinyl-seated wheelchair, Sydney cuddled her daughter towards her chest as Vaughn wheeled them out the front door of the hospital where he had parked the car. After loading Ava carefully into her carrier and strapping her into the seat, Vaughn helped Sydney into the back of the car so that she could be near the baby.

Once he was in the driver's seat, Vaughn adjusted the rearview mirror to get a better look at his precious cargo.

"How are you feeling, Syd?"

Sydney squirmed and cringed slightly before responding. "Stressed.  What are we going to do about the nursery?  And did Will and Francie pick up Mrs. Trenton's gift?"  Vaughn gave her a scolding look through the mirror and watched as she blushed slightly before answering his original question. "I feel like I'm never going to go to the gym again."  She paused to run a finger across Ava's cheek.  "But it's totally worth it."

He smiled at her words before he was forced to focus on the task of driving. But the smile just continued to grow when he heard Sydney jabbering nonsensically to their daughter. He was certain that he probably looked like an idiot as he drove down the freeway with a massive grin on his face, but he couldn't care less as he eavesdropped on the backseat conversation.

"Hi baby!" Sydney spoke perkily as Ava watched gamely. "You're such a pretty girl, Ava. Are you my girl? Yes. You are, aren't you?  Mommy loves you so much…" Sydney continued make faces into the carrier and Vaughn chuckled at the sudden emergence of yet another side to the multi-faceted Sydney Bristow...no…Sydney Vaughn.

Both of the new parents were feeling rather anxious as they arrived at their front gate. Making eye contact through the rearview mirror, Vaughn drove slowly up the narrow drive and braked to a stop in front of the house. They were now officially clueless parents in charge of raising a daughter. Staring fixedly at their daughter, they both had the same thought.

_Here goes nothing._

The house was quiet save for the hum of the much-needed air conditioner. With Ava's carrier in one hand and Sydney's hand folded in the other, Vaughn led his small family into their home. They immediately headed towards the bedroom so that both Sydney and Ava might get some rest. They had just passed the nursery when Vaughn felt Sydney give his hand a tug and he heard her give a small gasp. Taking a few steps back and peering into the room, he grinned at the sight that had shocked his wife.

The room that had been left in a state of chaos was now immaculate. Sydney stepped inside and immediately began to marvel at the work had been done. Trailing her fingers over the pale, wooden crib they had purchased, she noted that it had been made with the sage green bedding they'd selected. The pale yellow of the walls looked almost white as the bright light poured in through the wide window on the far side of the room. An antique rocking chair was resting in the corner opposite the crib and Sydney felt a stab of nostalgia when she recognized it as the chair that had been in her own room during her childhood. The fully-stocked changing table lined the third wall and framed sketches of Beatrix Potter's beloved animal characters were scattered over the walls of the room. Sydney even let out a tiny cry of delight when she finally noticed the old-style pram that was resting near the closet. Will and Francie had gone to pick the package up the day before and now Sydney couldn't resist going to examine the handsome navy blue carriage with its large, shiny wheels and its cheerful, white trim.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Vaughn chuckled.

"You could say that." She remarked. "I'm not even going to begin to wonder how she pulled this off. I've learned not to question Mrs. Trenton's ways."  She shook her head in disbelief before turning to take another look around the nursery.

Vaughn watched Sydney explore the small room and he smiled when he realized how much work had gone into getting it ready.   Lowering Ava's carrier, he lifted her into his arms.

"Look Ava. It's your room! Your Grandpa, Aunt Francie, and Uncle Will got it ready just for you. Isn't it nice?"

Sydney laughed softly as Vaughn gave their daughter a tour and she lowered herself gingerly into the cushioned rocking chair as she watched. The tour of the room was a quick one and before she knew it, Ava was being lowered into her arms.

"She told me she's hungry." Vaughn deadpanned.

"Oh really?" Sydney lifted an eyebrow before nodding and preparing to feed the newborn. Once Ava had started eating, Sydney glanced up to see Vaughn watching with a wistful expression.

"What's wrong?" Sydney questioned in concern.

"It's just incredible.  You can give her everything she needs to survive. All she needs is you."

Sydney shook her head. "Except for the fact that she wouldn't exist if it weren't for you. You did play a key role in getting her here if you'll recall…"

Vaughn felt his heart swell at the reminder that the little girl was a part of him and he watched with a tender smile at the intimate image in front of him. He knew he could stand there and watch them for hours. But he also knew that it would be more helpful if he were to go and unpack their bags from the hospital.

"I'll be right back, Syd. Call me if you need anything."

Sydney nodded her response without taking her eyes off the baby. She had known that breastfeeding might not be the most pleasant experience in the world, but she had also known from the very beginning of her pregnancy that she wouldn't trade that bond for anything. She watched Ava's tiny cheeks puffing in and out as she ate and Sydney couldn't resist brushing an index finger over Ava's dark head.

Even after Ava was finished, Sydney stayed seated with her in the rocking chair, just enjoying every second she could spend with her daughter.  When Vaughn still hadn't joined them after a few minutes however, Sydney decided that they would go to him.

"Let's go find your daddy, Ava. It's just not the same without him." Sydney spoke to her daughter as she left the nursery and headed down the hallway towards the bedroom. Ava reacted by smacking her lips and letting her eyes fall closed and Sydney couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"  Vaughn smiled as the duo joined him in the bedroom. Once he had unpacked, he'd figured that he might as well put up the small bassinette they had received at their shower.

Sydney noticed the new addition to the room and nodded her approval. "You know, when we got that, I didn't really think we would need it since we already had the crib. But I can't imagine letting her out of my sight…forget letting her sleep down the hall."

"I figured." Vaughn smirked. "We're going to have to let her sleep in her own crib eventually."

Sydney lifted her chin and responded in a defensive tone. "I know. We will. In a week. Or a month. Or eighteen years." She admitted.

Vaughn laughed. "Ah yes. I can already see the makings of a healthy family relationship."

"Hey!" Sydney protested. She moved over to the bed and let Ava rest on her back in the center of their mattress. Carefully, she and Vaughn both lowered themselves onto the bed to watch her sleep.  Reaching for Vaughn's hand, Sydney whispered. "I just don't want her to ever hurt as a result of the things we've done in the past. I know it's not realistic for me to wish she'll have a pain-free life…as much as I want her to.  But I'm not sure I could handle being the one responsible for her pain."  She felt Vaughn give her hand a squeeze and she raised her eyes to his.

"I know, Syd. We're going to do everything in our power to keep her happy, healthy, and out of harm's way.  And we're going to love her. We're going to love her an insane amount. To the point that she'll be pushing us away and wiping off our kisses."

A small smile worked its way onto her features at the image of their adolescent daughter disgusted by her parents' blatant displays of emotion. Sydney nodded playfully.

"I think I could have fun with that."

Sydney was feeling a bit under the weather due to some afterpains of Ava's birth so she decided to fall into bed rather early that evening. Though the pains were rather mild, she was still exhausted and she wanted desperately to catch up on her sleep. Vaughn had been happy to inform her a few weeks before that he had managed to get three weeks off from work so that he could help her with the baby while she recovered. And she had a few months before she needed to make a decision about her future with the CIA. Sydney had always been certain that she would want to return in full capacity to her position with the agency, but the sight of Ava had been enough to complicate her feelings on the topic. Suddenly the prospect of darting through corridors and dodging bullets wasn't so thrilling.

Lying comfortably atop the blankets of their bed, Sydney had Ava in her lap once again.  She felt silly, like a little girl with a new doll, but she just couldn't get enough of her new baby girl. It seemed that there was no number of kisses, caresses, or coos of adoration to fulfill the new mommy quota. So after finishing her evening feeding they were enjoying some more mother-daughter bonding time while Vaughn took a shower.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Ava. I've never been a mother before and I didn't really have a mother when I was growing up. So if you could go easy on me and work with me a little bit, I would really appreciate it. And if you could avoid getting involved with any supposed black-ops divisions of government intelligence agencies…it would mean a lot. Can you do that for me?"  Sydney looked down at her daughter's scrunched up face and laughed. "Maybe we should have this discussion later."

"That's probably a good idea." Vaughn spoke as he came back into the bedroom in just a pair of boxer shorts.

Sydney watched him as he came around to his side of the bed and climbed in next to her. He scooted his way toward her and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before he spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

Sydney shrugged. "Not great, but not terrible." She smiled rather bashfully at him. "I can't get enough of her. No matter how much I hold her or look at her or talk to her, I can't believe that she's here."

"I know what you mean." He replied. "But I have a feeling that the lack of sleep, the diapers, the breastfeeding, and the crying will convince us soon enough." He was silent for a moment and he watched as Sydney rolled her eyes in amusement. Quickly, he lifted Ava from her mother's lap and pressed a light kiss to her tiny forehead. He then settled her into the crook of his arm and turned to Sydney with a look of adoration. "I'll never be able to explain how grateful I am that you're the mother of my child."

"Vaughn…" Sydney responded softly to his charged words. "You're going to be such a good dad."

He was focused on their daughter and smiled in acknowledgement of Sydney's words. "Get some sleep, Syd. You need to rest."

But neither of them got much sleep that night. They were too enamored with Ava's perfection. Just watching her sleep was restful enough.

It wasn't easy for Vaughn to return to work three weeks after his daughter's birth.  Although the first weeks of having their daughter home had been exhausting, he had enjoyed spending so much time with his new family, and he had enjoyed being able to pamper Sydney as she recovered from their daughter's birth.  Though he had been tempted to request more time off, Sydney had convinced him to come back to the agency.  

He was somewhat reassured by the fact that Sydney was feeling much more like herself. Between the breastfeeding and the long walks they had been taking in the evenings, the weight was quickly falling away and her lithe figure was emerging. Vaughn smiled as he recalled their conversation just a few days before. She had expressed her concerns about losing all of the weight and had been shocked when he had informed her that he liked the few extra pounds.

_"It just reminds me of Ava."_

He had stated it simply and without bravado, but she had been both touched and calmed by the reassurance. It had been the truth too. Sydney had always been gorgeous. But Sydney with some extra curve was downright delectable.  He heaved a small sigh as he picked up the first of the large stack of files that had been placed on his desk. After some extensive discussions on the topic, both he and Sydney had decided to avoid fieldwork unless absolutely necessary and his waiting workload looked to be rather overwhelming.

With a quick glance around the busy room, he picked up his phone and dialed an oh-so-familiar number.

"Hello?"  She sounded slightly out of breath when she picked up on the fourth ring.

"Syd? Is everything okay? You sound flustered." 

Sydney smiled when she heard his voice and she felt a surge of adoration at the obvious concern of his tone.

"I'm fine. I was just dressing Ava and I had to hurry to get the phone. You certainly didn't make it long without calling." Her voice trailed off teasingly.

"Did you really think I would?" He questioned with a grin.  "I've been spoiled after the past few weeks. I knew that new mothers were supposed to be wrecks when leaving their babies, but no one informed me that the rule holds for new fathers."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Sydney asked.

Vaughn paused for a moment. He knew it was a silly question. Ava wasn't even a month old and she certainly wouldn't comprehend the fact that some distant voice was actually her daddy. But he also knew that he was going to be miserable for the rest of the day if he didn't accept Sydney's offer.

"Yeah. Actually, I would."  He agreed.

"Just a second…"

And a moment later, he was met with nothing but the morning ambience of their house combined with the faint breaths of his daughter.

"Hi Ava!" He spoke cheerfully into the phone, uncaring of what his colleagues thought. "I love you, baby. I miss you. Be good for your mommy and I'll see you girls tonight."

Another second passed before he heard Sydney's voice back at the other end of the line. "She loves you and she misses you too." Sydney confirmed.

Vaughn smiled. "I'll see you tonight, Syd. I love you."

"Have a good day, Vaughn. I love you." He could hear a trace of sadness in her voice and he knew that she was suffering from the separation as much as he was. 

He lowered the phone slowly and settled his chin into his open palm to stare at the photo he'd placed on his desk when he'd arrived that morning. A grinning Sydney with a yawning Ava in her arms; the photo had been taken just a few days before.  A heavy smack on the back pulled him from his daydream and he smiled gratefully when Weiss lowered a cup of coffee to his desk.

"Thought you might need this."

"Thanks, man." Vaughn nodded his appreciation.

"How's family life?"  Weiss questioned teasingly.

Vaughn glanced quickly at the photo before gracing his friend with a wry smile.

"Let's just say it's going to be a long day."

TBC…


	8. Resurrection

**Ch.**** 8-Resurrection**

The oscillating fan whirred quietly from its perch at the bedside as Michael Vaughn turned to the next page of the file in his lap. Through the tiny speaker of the baby monitor, Vaughn could barely hear his daughter's breaths as she slept soundly down the hall, and gentle hiss of the shower completed the quiet symphony as Sydney washed the traces of the day away.

If someone had told him just two years before that Sydney Bristow would be his wife and the mother to his children, he would have laughed in their face…and then crossed his fingers. He'd never really seen himself as the family type. Before he met Sydney, he'd just assumed that his career would keep him from settling down and he'd accepted that. Sure he'd dated women and he'd been in serious relationships, but he'd never really been compelled to place anything or anyone above his work. The fact that Sydney _was_ his work had just complicated things further. It had always been easy to distinguish between personal and professional, and Vaughn certainly hadn't been ready for the woman who would blur that line beyond recognition.

He'd known when he first saw her that she was going to affect his life, but he hadn't had any clue that she would _become_ his life. He couldn't put his finger on the exact moment the transition had occurred. He had started out as a concerned handler and moved into the role of protective friend. It was only when he found himself imagining the feel of her lips on his, her hair slipping through his fingers; that he realized he had a personal stake in doing his job.

Being forced to leave Los Angeles had been a blessing in disguise. They'd gotten the chance to get to know each other on a level that neither of them could have anticipated. Seeing Sydney away from the clutches of the CIA and SD-6 had just made him more certain of what he wanted. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to be with her as she carried his child. And he wanted to see traces of Sydney blended with hints of himself when he looked at their baby.

He finally had that.

Who knew?

"What do you think?"

Sydney had emerged from the bathroom without so much as a sound and was watching him curiously. In shorts and a tank top to battle the heat, she worked a thick towel over her damp tresses before twisting it into a makeshift turban.

Vaughn smiled and tugged the covers free from her side of the bed. "What do I think about what?"

Sinking onto the mattress and leaning back against the headboard, she turned to face him. "What do you think about taking Ava to meet my mother?" She was leaning toward him and her lips were parted in anticipation of his answer.

_Damn_.

He'd known that such situations would be inevitable. He'd even known that this particular occasion was coming, but he really wasn't ready, nor willing, to face it now that it was here. "Uh..."

Her expression was a mixture of nerves and anticipation, but it surrendered to a look of shame when she saw his hesitation. Sydney quickly retreated to her side of the bed and was silent for a moment before she turned back to face him. "I'm going to go and check on Ava."

Vaughn nodded mutely and listened as her bare feet patted lightly down the hallway. The Irina situation was still an awkward one. Although they knew that she hadn't been responsible for William Vaughn's death, she had still betrayed the United States...and Sydney. That said, he was appreciative of the help Irina had contributed toward Sydney's rescue as well as Sloane's arrest. He had come to accept the small role Irina Derevko played in Sydney's life and he knew that he need to allow room for her in his daughter's life as well.

Sydney's footsteps preceded her return to the room and he watched as she tossed her damp towel into the dirty clothes hamper before she climbed back into the bed.

"How is she?"

Sydney nodded. "She's fine. Sleeping like a baby." She offered him a small smile before lowering her head to her pillow.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"If we can get clearance to take Ava in to meet your mother, I think we should do it."

Sydney sat up quickly. "Do you? Vaughn, I know that the situation with my mother is complex." She rolled her eyes. "Complex is an understatement. But, at the same time, she's partly responsible for the fact that we're able to live the life we're living. She's part of the reason that Ava can grow up without the threat of Arvin Sloane looming in the shadows."

Vaughn nodded. "I understand, Syd. I really do. And I agree with you. I'll talk to your father and see if some special arrangements can be made."

Sydney nodded and a pleased smile worked its way over her features. With a smile still on her face, she hunkered down and settled her head against her pillow for a good night's rest.

"Night, Syd. I love you."

"I love you too." Sydney responded softly.

With a quick turn of the lamp's knob, the room was bathed in darkness.

* * *

Letting his pen drop to his desk with a clatter, Vaughn gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. With a quick glance at the clock, he saw that he had only been at work for two hours and nearly groaned out loud. He was utterly exhausted and the day wasn't even close to its end. After their conversation regarding Irina the night before, both Vaughn and Sydney had settled in for a restful night when Ava's screams had jarred them from their slumber.

_Flashback_

_The soft sound of breathing was the only noise to be heard through the darkness as __Sydney__ and Vaughn slept through the strangely humid __Los Angeles__ night._

_Until the ear-piercing screams of an infant came blaring through the baby-monitor._

_Over the past couple of months, they had both grown used to the sound of Ava's cries throughout the night, but these screams were different. In one fluid movement, __Sydney__ was up and out of the bed, racing down the hallway, and in their daughter's room. The moonlight shed a soft, grayish glow over the small nursery and __Sydney__ wasted no time in scooping her frantic daughter from her crib to soothe her. _

_Vaughn wasn't far behind and he arrived in time to see Sydney take Ava from her crib to the rocking chair, murmuring soft words of comfort all the while. Although Ava's cries were quieted significantly, they didn't fade completely, and she continued to sob softly as her mother rocked back and forth in the antique chair._

_"Everything okay?"__ He whispered softly as he crossed the room to place a kiss on __Sydney__'s head._

_Sydney__ turned her eyes up to face him and she shrugged. "I don't think she's feeling well. She always calms down almost immediately when I start rocking her." She paused before she continued hesitantly. "Vaughn? She feels a little bit warm."_

_Vaughn reached a hand towards his daughter's cotton onesie and nodded. "Let's bring her back into our room. She can stay with us tonight."_

_Sydney__ nodded as he took Ava._

_It was time for a Vaughn family slumber party._

_End Flashback_

After taking Ava's temperature, the couple had agreed to take her into the doctor in the morning if the fever hadn't broken. But, as it turned out, there was no need. Before the alarm clock had even started to beep that morning, their darling daughter had been gurgling and cooing up a storm.

With a yawn, he glanced up with a nostalgic smile at the small, framed picture of Sydney and Ava that sat on his desk. There was a time that he would have laughed mockingly at the idea of the smitten husband and adoring father, but he finally understood the allure of such a lifestyle. There was something special about the ache he felt when he kissed Sydney and Ava good-bye every morning. And there was nothing like the anxiety he felt as he sat in rush-hour traffic, drumming his hands heavily on the steering wheel as he made the slow journey home.

Another quick glance on the clock told him that he had another two hours left in his day so he pulled the next file from the tall stack in front of him and examined the specs for a low-level reconnaissance mission to Guadalajara.

"Agent Vaughn."

The sound of Jack Bristow's voice never failed to prod him into action. Straightening, he turned to meet Jack's stern gaze. "Jack." He nodded to acknowledge his father-in-law.

"I hope Sydney and Ava are doing well."

Vaughn couldn't help but smile. "They are. Ava was a little bit under the weather last night, but she's fine now. And I know Syd would love to have you stop by for dinner some time soon."

Jack nodded curtly. "Thank you. That would be...nice." He shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm not stopping by for a mere social visit." Jack eyed the pile of paperwork on Vaughn's desk. "I assume that you've had a chance to get settled since your return."

Vaughn nodded. "I have. Although I haven't spent much time away from my desk."

"Then I'm sure you won't mind accompanying me to a briefing that is scheduled to start in a few minutes. I have a feeling you'll be quite interested in being a part of this task force."

"Sydney and I have agreed not to participate in any field operations unless…"

Jack didn't let the younger agent finish. "I'm quite aware of that agreement, Agent Vaughn, and I wouldn't dream of interfering in your pact with my daughter. You'll be participating in an observational capacity only." Jack glanced towards his watch. "The briefing starts in just a minute. If you're going to join us, you'll have to come with me now."

Without a moment's hesitation, Vaughn pushed back from his desk and followed Jack into a conference room. He certainly wasn't regretting his agreement to stay out of the field, but he _was_ ready to get involved in some more high-profile operations. Pushing paperwork was exciting enough for a fresh-off-the-farm recruit, but it wasn't enough for someone who had seen as much as he had. So he seated himself in one of the few remaining empty chairs and nodded politely at the strange faces around the table.

Jack moved to the head of the table and cleared his throat to get the attention of the group. "I'd like you all to meet Agent Michael Vaughn who will be assisting me in my command of this operation. Agent Vaughn was in deep cover for several months before working out of the Sacramento field office. He played an integral role in the destruction of the Alliance, specifically the SD-6 cell. I believe that his experience will prove to be an asset to the work we are going to be doing over the next few months." Jack nodded towards Vaughn before naming each of the agents in the room. "Agents Jacobs, Ferreira, Marks, Shuman, Lyle, and Simmons. And you know Agent Weiss. He'll be joining us in the future."

Vaughn's eyebrows lifted in surprise and he nodded to each of the agents before turning his attention back to Jack.

"As you all know, we've been tracing an organization known as Raciga for the past several months. Although we were able to destroy the most significant Rambaldi paraphernalia last year, Rambaldi-related words have remained on the Echelon watch-list so that we may keep tabs on any organizations that might work to somehow revive the worldwide fascination with Rambaldi's works. We don't know of any remaining artifacts that might be capable of causing harm, but we won't assume that such pieces do not exist."

Although Vaughn wasn't familiar with any of the agents in the room, they all nodded as Jack spoke and Vaughn assumed that they had all gone through extensive briefings on the work that he, Jack, and Sydney had done to apprehend Sloane and destroy the Rambaldi device. He listened as Jack continued.

"Following the pick-up of these keywords over Echelon, we've been tracing the activities of Raciga and, so far, have not discerned anything out of the ordinary for a trafficking organization. What has recently piqued our interest, however, is the tracking of an electronic funds transfer that appears to have come from an account belonging to a company that was, at one time, handled by Arvin Sloane. While we managed to freeze nearly all of his financial assets upon his apprehension, he was clever in his financial endeavors. He has bank accounts scattered throughout the world, which operate behind legitimate business fronts. This is one of those accounts, a non-profit relief organization which recently transferred a sizable sum of money to a company we've traced back to a wealthy businessman in Mexico City."

A blurry photograph appeared on the screen and Vaughn found himself looking into the strangely familiar face of an aged man. "Gracia..." He whispered the name in recognition and he ignored the heads that turned toward him.

Jack caught Vaughn's eye from the front of the room and nodded. "This is Francisco Gracia, a very wealthy businessman based in Mexico City. Gracia could be considered the Rupert Murdoch of Latin America. He founded several media conglomerates before turning the reins over to his son several years ago. That was until his son, Raphael was apprehended for aiding and abetting a fugitive...among other crimes." Jack motioned towards Vaughn. "Agent Vaughn and Agent Sydney Bristow were responsible for the apprehension of Raphael Gracia, which is why I've asked Agent Vaughn to sit in on our meeting."

Jack turned to Vaughn to make sure the younger agent was absorbing the information being presented. "Because Raphael Gracia has been in custody for the past year or so, Francisco was forced out of retirement. The Gracias are, as you might imagine, fiercely protective of their own and we've gathered enough information to know that Francisco Gracia is extremely angry over his son's arrest. We believe that he was also upset to lose a major backer who had, until recently, been anonymous. Arvin Sloane was a supporter of the Gracia family, in more ways than one, and Francisco was disappointed when Sloane was also apprehended; his financial support thereby prevented."

At the break in Jack's presentation, Vaughn spoke up. "Is it safe to assume that Raciga is the latest of Gracia's endeavors?"

Jack nodded. "Exactly, Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn gave a wry chuckle and rolled his eyes. _The guy couldn't even come up with something more creative that rearranging the letters in his name. It's like he wanted to be caught._ Shaking his head, Vaughn quickly focused his attention back on Jack who was continuing his summary.

"As soon as we found that the older Gracia was involved in dealings with Sloane, the assumption that he is the head of Raciga was an intuitive one. As I said before, while we were successful in destroying nearly all of the known Rambaldi artifacts, it is entirely possible that there are pieces still in existence. Our goal is to find out if any said pieces exist, ascertain Gracia's endgame, and destroy any artifacts as well as apprehend Gracia. Regardless of his involvement with Arvin Sloane and Rambaldi, Gracia's conduct in recent months is grounds enough for his arrest."

Jack motioned to one of the agents. "Agent Ferreira has just joined us and he has accepted this undercover assignment with the knowledge that it might be long-term. He will be infiltrating the Gracia estate by serving as a security guard. You've all been giving the details of said mission and I expect you all to review them before meeting back here tomorrow." Jack glanced quickly around the room before nodding like an old schoolteacher. "Dismissed."

It didn't take long for the group to start filing out of the room, but Vaughn was surprised to hear Jack speak his name. A tall man, obviously of Latino heritage, was standing with him, and Vaughn nodded his acknowledgment when Jack introduced them once again. "Agent Vaughn, Agent Ferreira." Jack turned to the other man. "Agent Ferreira, as I said before, Agent Vaughn and Agent Bristow were both involved in the apprehension of Raphael Gracia. As it turns out, Francisco Gracia moved into Raphael's home following his arrest. I think it might be beneficial for you to meet with them prior to your departure. They might be able to provide you with some specifics to aid you in achieving your objective."

Vaughn nodded. "Certainly." Turning quickly to Agent Ferreira, he held up a finger. "Could you excuse us for just one second?"

With a quick but pointed look, Vaughn stepped just outside of the briefing room with Jack close on his heels.

"This will have to be quick, Vaughn. I'm late for another meeting."

"Sydney wants to bring Ava in for Irina."

"What? Why?" Jack hissed under his breath.

"She feels that she owes it to Irina for her help up in Sacramento."

"Sydney owes Irina _nothing_." Jack grated out.

"You and I know that. But I think that this is important to Sydney. And I think that it would mean a great deal to Irina." Vaughn lowered his voice slightly, "Besides, don't you think that allowing Irina to see Ava might be a source of leverage for us? Maybe she'll be more willing to help if she has a chance to meet her granddaughter."

"I never pegged you as the type to use his own daughter as bait, Agent Vaughn." Jack commented.

"That's not what I mean, Jack, and you know it. You and I both know that as long as followers of Rambaldi are floating around, Sydney will never be completely safe. If allowing Irina to see Ava motivates her to help us, then so be it. As long as I'm there, I know that nothing will happen to my daughter. That's all the assurance I need at this point."

Vaughn shrugged, "As far as I'm concerned, this can be a one-time occurrence. But I'd prefer that it not take place in a cell. Is there any chance that we could arrange a safe meeting in another secure location?"

Jack shook his head. "The DOJ isn't going to be crazy about the liability of bringing an infant into close proximity with a prisoner."

"But if anyone can make it happen...it's you." Vaughn reasoned.

"I'll see what I can do, Agent Vaughn. But I'm not making any promises."

* * *

Vaughn stepped back into the briefing room and offered the younger agent a friendly smile. "So how long have you been with the Agency?"

Ferreira smiled back. "Five years. I just transferred from DC. Been under deep cover in Madrid for the last year. I must say, I didn't think I'd be going back under quite this soon."

Vaughn nodded his understanding. "Well, Sydney and I will be happy to provide you with any intel we can."

"Sydney?" Ferreira frowned in confusion.

"Agent Bristow. Or Sydney Vaughn." Vaughn chuckled as Ferreira watched him in confusion. "Sydney's my wife. And Jack's daughter. She was a double with SD-6 and I was her handler." Vaughn explained.

"Boy, I bet there's a story behind that." Ferreira mused with a shake of his head.

"You have no idea." Vaughn replied. "No idea."

* * *

Their long driveway always seemed endless at the end of the day, but for once, Vaughn wished that it really was. He wanted nothing more than to see Sydney and Ava, but he was more than a littler nervous about informing Sydney of the new development in the Raciga case. The fact that they had a personal connection to the Gracia family was more than a little bit unsettling. But he knew that sending Ferreira in to gauge the situation was a wise move on the part of the CIA and Vaughn would be anxiously awaiting any and all information Ferreira could gather.

He pulled his truck up next to Sydney's Land Cruiser and braked to a stop in front of the house. Once he was out of the truck, he happened to catch a glimpse of the sun-shade suction-cupped to the rear-window of Sydney's car and he couldn't stifle a wry laugh at the sight. Such little hints of this new life still caught him off-guard, but he welcomed them as little reminders of how lucky he was.

Striding purposefully up the tiled walkway, he pushed through the front door and was met by an overwhelming gust of the house's air conditioning. Dropping his keys and his briefcase on the table in the entryway, he spotted both Sydney and Ava in the living room. Sydney had spread a soft blanket across the floor and Ava was lying on her back watching her mother closely. Sydney was kneeling next to her, tickling her belly and making faces as Ava flailed her tiny legs and arms.

"Hey." His greeting sounded more like a breath or a sigh and he offered Sydney a blissful smile. The sight in front of him had erased almost all signs of his stressful day and he was ready to enjoy his evening with his wife and daughter.

The few months since Ava's birth really had been kind to Sydney and he gave her an appreciative once-over as she pushed herself up to greet him properly. She looked especially gorgeous this evening—very much the part of the modern mommy in a denim skirt and a black tank top. The smile on her face brightened the room and his day as she lifted Ava from the floor and met him with a soft kiss.

"I thought this day was never going to end." She remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Why? Something wrong with Ava?" He lifted his daughter from Sydney's arms and cradled her close to his chest.

"No." Sydney shook her head before nestling herself beneath his free arm. "I miss you. I can't help it...I just do." She chuckled as she brushed a finger across her daughter's chubby cheek. "Ava did too. Didn't you, sweetie?" Ava offered a toothless grin and kicked excitedly as she always did when her parents spoke to her.

Vaughn smiled at the infant's antics and gave Sydney a squeeze before speaking to his daughter. "I missed you too, angel. God, Syd." He spoke adoringly as Ava gripped a fistful of his shirt. "She looks more like you every day."

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know about that." Fixing her gaze upon her daughter as Vaughn held her, she couldn't help but smile. "Regardless of who she looks like…is it just me or did we make the most adorable baby in the world?"

Vaughn raised an eyebrow at Sydney's teasing tone and then took a good look at the baby in his arms. As time rolled forward, he and Sydney were getting a clearer idea of the type of person they had created. Ava was a wonderful baby and they were both well-aware of just how lucky they were. She was proving to be a good-natured baby who loved any attention she could get from her parents. And, as Sydney had pointed out, she was also growing to be quite striking as her dark hair began to fill in, her blue eyes widened, and her skin became smooth and rosy. Thanks to her healthy appetite, their little girl was fattening up, and Sydney knew it was just a matter of time before she was boasting the trademark creases and rolls of a healthy infant.

Finally, Vaughn answered Sydney's question. "Considering how many people stop and commend us for having such a beautiful baby, I'd say it's not just you. And while we're on the topic, I've never understood how you're supposed to respond to those compliments. I can't really take credit for her. It's not as though we designed her. She just came out like this. I think from now on, I'm just going to respond with, 'Thank goodness she looks like her mother.'"

He looked over to Sydney who was watching him with a bewildered expression. "Just smile and say thank you, Vaughn."

He shrugged once again before guiding her towards the couch. Once he'd handed Ava over to Sydney, he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie.

"How was work?" Sydney inquired.

Vaughn was silent for a moment. "Actually, there's some stuff we should discuss."

Sydney frowned at his downtrodden tone. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Everything is fine. I just think you could help with something your father and I are working on."

Sydney turned her body to face him. "I didn't know you were working with my father. I thought they had you tethered to your desk."

"They did." He confirmed. "Until today. Your dad asked me to assist him with a project…" He trailed off vaguely.

"Vaughn?" Sydney prodded lightly. "What is it?" She frowned disapprovingly. "You're not going to be working in the field, are you? Because I thought that we agreed…"

He lifted a finger to her lips and gently pressed them closed, effectively silencing her in the middle of her outburst.

"No, Sydney." I didn't completely disregard our agreement. I made it clear to your father that I was committed to the promise we made. No field operations unless we both deem it to be absolutely necessary." He removed his hand from her mouth and lightly hooked her chin to raise her mouth to his.

She blushed slightly before speaking apologetically. "It just sounded like you were trying to break bad news…" She paused when she noticed his evasive mannerisms; the way he dropped his eyes and raised a hand to his forehead. "Michael." She spoke to him sternly. "What's going on?"

"Well, first of all, I talked to your father. He's going to work on arranging some sort of meeting so we can take Ava to see your mother."

Sydney nodded. "Okay. But that's not all that you've got on your mind. Something bigger is going on."

Vaughn smiled as Sydney gently bounced their daughter and he raised his eyes to hers. "How is it that you can read me so easily?"

Sydney ceased her movements and raised her eyebrows. "After all that we've been through together? I'd be ashamed if I _couldn't_ read you like a book." She leaned into the hand he had raised to her cheek before sobering. "Now what's going on?"

Vaughn heaved a weary sigh. "Do you remember Raphael Gracia?"

TBC...


	9. In the Interest of Disclosure

A/N: Um…yeah. It's been awhile. And to be quite honest, I'm not really sure that I can write fluff in the same manner that I used to. Let's just say that a lot of life has been lived in the time since I posted the previous chapter. It almost seems as though the person I was when I wrote the previous chapters of this fic is completely different from the person I am now. I just hope that I can finish this story in a manner that doesn't disappoint. It took some time (especially given the fact that practically an entire season of Alias has occurred since the last time I posted), but I finally managed to re-draft the outline for this fic and I have it planned to the end. Thank you to those of you who are still with me. I truly appreciate your patience and your loyalty. Happy Reading!

Ellie

**Chapter 9-In the Interest of Disclosure**

The room was filled with little more than the whisper of the air conditioner and the high-pitched barks of a distant neighbor's dog.

And Sydney just stared at him.

"Do I remember the man who drugged me, captured me, and attempted to turn me over to Sloane?" She questioned him incredulously.

_Stupid question.__ Really stupid question._

"So I'm guessing you know who I'm talking about." Vaughn countered.

Sydney glanced down at Ava before tossing him an unamused look. "Good guess." She shook her head. "I wish I could forget him. Ugh!" She demonstrated her disgust with an overdramatic shudder.

Vaughn nodded vigorously. "If I was ever face-to-face with that bastard again..." He grated the words out and shook his head angrily.

_Flashback_

_Raphael Gracia licked his lips lustfully at the sight of the beautiful Elena…or Sydney…lying vulnerably on his bed. The short dress she was wearing had ridden up to reveal the smoothness of a toned thigh and he imagined himself exploring the countless other parts of the woman's body. In fact, had he not been so rudely interrupted by a call from his benefactor, he would be exploring her right now. But business always came before pleasure for Gracia and this was no exception. Turning to leave the room, Gracia glanced again at the beautiful brunette and hurried towards the bed. Sometimes business and pleasure turned out to be one and the same. Reaching down, he gently stroked her cheek and ran a finger over her rosebud mouth. Trailing his finger down her throat and towards her shoulder, he hooked the thin strap of her dress and began to slowly tug it down her arm, holding his breath the entire time. Focusing on the task of unclothing his captive, he was startled to hear the door creak open._

_"Get the HELL away from her!"_

_Gun in hand, Vaughn sent a menacing glare Gracia's way and relayed his disgust with what the man had been about to do. With one great bound, Vaughn had moved from the door to Gracia's side and had managed to grasp his arm and pull him away from __Sydney__'s unconscious form. _

_'Shocked, Gracia failed to respond for a moment and swung at Vaughn with his free arm when he came to his senses. _

_'"How dare you enter my home uninvited! I demand to know who you are and what your business is!"_

_'Vaughn cracked a smile at the man's concern with etiquette. "I think you know exactly who I am and what my business is." The smile slid off of his face when he gaze fell back upon __Sydney__ and Gracia took advantage of Vaughn's distraction with a swift elbow to the side of the head. _

_'Momentarily blinded by the smarting pain in his temple, Vaughn dropped his gun and fell victim to a kick to the gut and another elbow to the eye. Gracia chuckled as he watched Vaughn struggle to regain himself. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his vision, he tried to ignore the searing pain behind his eyes as he slowly pulled himself back to a standing position. Calmly, Gracia moved over towards his desk and opened a top drawer to retrieve a handsome, antique handgun. Pulling the gun out, he held it up for Vaughn to see and examined it admiringly. _

_'"This has been in my family for years. Exquisite, isn't it? Much like your young lady." Gracia chuckled. "It's too bad you came when you did, Elena and I were about to get to know each other a little bit better. You know, I've had the pleasure of the company of many of the world's most beautiful women, but I don't think I've ever been so intrigued as I was by Elena. Her beauty is flawless, yes. But her spirit. Her spirit is captivating. Truly."_

_Listening to Gracia as he spoke of __Sydney__, Vaughn felt himself tense with every word that the pig spoke and practically spat at him. "__Sydney__."_

_"What was that, Senor?"_

_"Her name is __Sydney__. Not Elena. You know that."_

_"Ah, yes. __Sydney__. An intriguing name for an intriguing woman."_

_"If you've hurt her in anyway…I swear to God…"_

_"Now, now.__ We have no need for threats." As Gracia walked back towards __Sydney__, Vaughn saw a chance to catch him off-guard. He took it. _

_'Vaughn grimaced as Gracia pointedly leaned over and placed a kiss on Sydney's still lips, but he took advantage of the diversion and crawled silently to where he had dropped his gun. Raising it slowly, Vaughn regained some of his confidence and managed to snarl at Gracia, "Haven't you learned that you should never take your eyes off of your enemy?" _

_With his weapon trained on Gracia, Vaughn watched as a visible shiver passed over the other man. Keeping his gun pointed, Vaughn reached into his vest and pulled out the set of handcuffs he had grabbed from the bag in the limo. Moving Gracia away from the bed, he sat him in a chair, handcuffed him, and tied him up. It was all a little blockbuster film-ish, but he wanted to get __Sydney__ the hell out of that house. Normally he would stick around until all loose ends were tied up, but he didn't want to take the chance that Sloane would show up when he and Sydney were both so vulnerable. Rushing over to the bedside, he was able to touch __Sydney__ for the first time. He was relieved when he checked her vitals that she seemed to be okay, all things considering. _

_Carefully, he pulled the strap of her dress back up onto her shoulder and gently scooped her up into his arms. While circumstances were dire, he couldn't help but smile as she automatically cuddled closer to his chest and he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. _

_"It's gonna be okay, Syd. We're gonna get out of here. I don't know what we're going to do or where we're going to go. But we'll be together. I promise I won't leave you."_

_End Flashback _

Even just the memory resurrected all of the fury Vaughn had felt in Mexico City. He barely felt the sting of his nails biting into the skin of his palms before Sydney noticed the sudden tension in his face and freed one of her hands from her daughter's pinching grasp. Taking his hand in hers, she pried his clenched fist open and gave it a soft squeeze. The gesture was enough to stir him from his fury and his eyes softened notably as they settled on the faces of Sydney and Ava. Sydney said nothing to him, but offered another squeeze of his hand before lifting Ava and placing her in her father's arms.

After offering Sydney a grateful smile, Vaughn fixed his gaze on the tiny features of his daughter and smiled as she drooled happily with a look of wide-eyed innocence. His little girl didn't have a care in the world and a quick touch of her chubby dimpled cheek was enough for him to realize that he would do anything to make sure she stayed that way. There was nothing as tranquil as the feel of his innocent daughter nestled in his protective embrace and he was thankful that Sydney had known how to combat his frustrations over constant string of predicaments they seemed to stumble across. After all that they had been through over the years, it wouldn't have been unheard of for Vaughn to be overcome by his bitterness and anger, but in the company of his wife and daughter, he was more aware of just how lucky he and Sydney were—in spite of all the adversity.

After watching Vaughn rock Ava for several moments, Sydney dared to speak aloud and put their previous conversation back on track.

"So what's this about Gracia? He's still in custody, isn't he? How could he possibly be a threat?"

Vaughn nodded, "Raphael Gracia is in custody. But he's not the Gracia we're worried about anymore."

Sydney's shoulders sagged slightly and she shook her head, "You've got to be kidding me. There are more like him?"

Adjusting Ava's position in his arms, he shook his head, "I _wish_ I was kidding. You know that the Gracias are major media-moguls in Latin America, right?"

"Of course," Sydney nodded.

"Well, according to your father, following his arrest, Raphael Gracia's father was forced out of retirement. Apparently Francisco Gracia didn't trust anyone else to control the fate of the family fortune. And since he has no other children or close relatives, he came out of retirement to serve as the head of the company. Once Sloane was taken into custody, there was some type of under-the-table agreement and Gracia took over many of Sloane's holdings...all under the pretense of a massive restructuring of his own company. Much of what occurred during this time-frame is a jumble, but basically we believe that Gracia is running Sloane's organization under the name Raciga."

"Raciga?" Sydney exploded. "Are you kidding me? The man names his organization by boggling his own last name and we couldn't have put two and two together _months_ ago!" Sydney shook her head in disbelief, "And they call us _intelligence_."

Vaughn made a conscious effort to hide his smile and shook his head. "There was no reason for us to suspect Francisco Gracia. We had Raphael Gracia in custody. As far as we knew, it ended there. Francisco Gracia has no criminal record and showed no signs of any past involvement with criminal organizations. He's new to the game. But he's smart. Raciga was operating as a manufacturer of high-tech electronics equipment and it didn't seem particularly out of the ordinary for your run-of-the-mill, thorn in our sides, weapons trafficking."

Vaughn paused for a moment to press a kiss to Ava's forehead before handing her off to Sydney. Moving purposefully back toward the entryway, he retrieved some paperwork from his briefcase before bringing it back to the couch. Taking Ava back from Sydney, he allowed her a moment to read the document.

Sydney skimmed the Xeroxed page and shook her head, "What's this?"

"This," Vaughn responded, "is what has prompted the CIA to move in on Francisco Gracia." He paused for a moment and dropped a hand to Sydney's bare knee, "The CIA intercepted this email just a few days ago and have decided to place an agent in deep cover within Gracia's household."

"Omnifam. I remember seeing this name back in my SD-6 days. This is one of Sloane's oldest front companies—not one of his largest, but an effective means of sheltering money. It operates as a non-profit relief organization, but doubles as a means of disguising the true nature of a lot of his investments." She glanced back down at the page, "So Omnifam has suddenly deemed a media corporation to be in need of financial aid?"

Vaughn nodded, "More than slightly questionable, don't you think? I have to say, Sloane was pretty successful in keeping this organization off the SD-6 books, but thanks to your father we were able to confirm the connection between Omnifam and The Alliance."

"My father?" Sydney questioned.

"Apparently your father had a little meeting with Gracia Jr. in his prison cell. Despite his best efforts, Jack didn't get much out of him, but he did manage to get Gracia to confirm that Omnifam is one of Raciga's so-called 'benefactors'. After all, it's not as though a supposed non-prof would publicly acknowledge a sizable funds transfer to what is supposed to be a major media conglomerate. It might raise the eyebrows of Omnifam's benevolent contributors. "

"So what is the CIA doing about this? What's their endgame? What else do we know about Raciga? What do we know about Gracia?" Sydney's questions were delivered in true rapid-fire manner and Vaughn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Relax, Syd." He lifted a hand to her shoulder and began to massage it comfortingly. "Your father is heading up this investigation and he's asked me to assist him. Like I said, he's putting an agent undercover at Gracia's estate. Apparently, Gracia Senior has moved into the Mexico City estate with his wife and daughter. They were living in Argentina while Gracia attempted to capitalize on the rebirth of the Argentinian film industry, but after Gracia Jr's arrest, he decided that he'd better return to babysit the holdings Jr. had been overseeing. Your father has requested that we both meet with Agent Ferreira to provide him with intel on the layout of the estate. Are you up for that?"

Sydney regarded him seriously and nodded. "When?"

"As soon as possible. We just want to know what Gracia and Sloane are up to with this Raciga Organization." Vaughn paused. "There's one other way that we're going to get the intel to prepare this agent."

Sydney's eyes fell closed and she let out a hiss of air, "Sloane." She opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly, "Is he ever going to be completely out of my life?"

Vaughn sighed, "We don't know whether Sloane is in direct contact with Gracia or if Gracia is simply building upon the blueprints Sloane had previously laid out for himself. We both know that Sloane possesses a misguided sense of paternal affection for you, and that you have proven to be something of a weakness for him in the past. Even if he doesn't admit to anything, just your presence might be enough to give us a lead on his activities." He paused for a moment before continuing carefully, "That being said, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Sydney. I refuse to let the CIA manipulate you into talking to that man."

Sydney smiled slightly at the demonstration of his protective nature before changing the subject with a tentative tone, "There's something we should really do before we go any further with this."

Rocking Ava just the slightest bit, Vaughn glanced up at Sydney, "What's that?"

"We need to talk to my mother."

"Sydney…"

"I know what you're going to say, Vaughn. I know that we shouldn't trust her and I know that I already pushed the envelope by suggesting that we take Ava to meet her. But if there's anyone out there—besides Sloane—who knows Rambaldi and all of his followers, it's her."

Vaughn sighed tiredly, "I know."

"I know how much it bothers you that she is still a part of our lives, Vaughn. But until we are completely sure that all of the vital Rambaldi artifacts have been destroyed, Ava isn't going to be safe. If an alliance between the Gracia family and Arvin Sloane is truly a threat, my mother will know about it. And she might have some idea as to what exactly they may be working on."

Taking Vaughn's hand, she turned to him with pleading eyes, "Ava could in danger. And that's the one risk that I'm just not willing to take."

Sydney's gaze slid downward and fell onto the sight of her daughter sleeping soundly in her father's arms. With her eyes fluttering wildly, her lips pursed, and her tiny palm resting atop Vaughn's larger hand, Ava was the very essence of peace and quiet.

Vaughn glanced down at his daughter's sleeping form before looking up at Sydney in disbelief, "Wait, are you saying that you think I would risk our daughter's life just to avoid giving Irina Derevko the upper-hand?"

Sydney's voice held an edge as she responded, "That's not what I meant, Michael, and you know it."

Vaughn shook his head in frustration, "The fact is, I already spoke with your father, Sydney. And I already suggested that we take Ava to see your mother."

Sydney's brow lifted in confusion, "Then why are you fighting me on this?"

"I'm not fighting you on it. I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. I want you to understand my hesitation. I won't let anything happen to Ava, Syd. I'd do anything to keep her from ever having to deal with any of the pain we've both experienced, which is why it scares me to think of her in the same room with your mother. Think of all the pain that woman has caused for both of us; she's like a poison."

"You think I don't get that?" Sydney paused for a moment, "It's not like I want her to bake Ava cookies or teach her to sew. She was never a mother and she'll never truly be a grandmother. I just think that if she sees what's at stake, if she sees Ava, maybe she'll be more willing to go the extra mile to help us get what we need."

As skewed as the reasoning might have seemed, there was a certain amount of logic behind what Sydney was saying. Derevko had always utilized a 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" method of assistance, and she'd always shown a certain amount of weakness when it came to matters of Sydney's heart. As hard as it had been for them to admit, allowing Irina to see her own flesh and blood, allowing her to witness Sydney's natural maternal abilities might be just what Irina needed.

* * *

After unpacking such an intense amount of emotional baggage, it was difficult to settle into relaxation mode. After a short nap in her daddy's arms, Ava had awakened to announce her hunger with a rather indignant howl. Allowing Sydney to take care of their daughter's dinner, Vaughn moved into the kitchen to prepare a simple meal of pasta and steamed vegetables. With Ava sitting happily in her swing at the corner of the living room, Sydney and Vaughn ate their own dinners in thoughtful silence as they considered all that they had learned during the day. The silence quickly became more than either could bear, however, and just as Sydney stepped into the clean kitchen with Ava in her arms, Vaughn closed the dishwasher and jumped at the sight of her standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Vaughn offered.

"So am I," Sydney smiled.

Opening up his arms, Vaughn heaved a sigh as Sydney stepped into his embrace. Mindful of her daughter's position in her arms, Sydney hugged his neck tightly and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before stepping back to look at him closely, "What do you think we should do?"

Vaughn ran a gentle hand through her hair before responding, "I think you need to make the proper arrangements with your mother."

Sydney's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Are you sure about this?"

Vaughn chuckled, "No. But then there are really only three things I'm sure about these days."

The corners of Sydney's mouth twitched slightly as she responded with a bemused tone, "And what would those three things be?"

"Well," Vaughn held up one finger, "I'm sure of how lucky I am to spend every day with my best friend and the woman I love—that'd be you."

Sydney laughed and nodded to encourage him to continue.

Vaughn held up a second finger, "I'm sure that I'm lucky to get to watch Ava grow up to be as beautiful, as intelligent, and hopefully _not_ as headstrong as her mother." He grinned goofily at Ava who was grinning right back, and both he and Sydney chuckled when Ava exploded with an excited squeal. He shook his head in amusement before he continued. "And finally," Vaughn held up a third finger, "I'm sure that the Kings will win the Stanley Cup in my lifetime."

Sydney rolled her eyes good-naturedly when she heard his final addition to the list, "I'm glad that Ava and I rank in the vicinity of hockey."

Vaughn grinned, "It's a close call, but you're definitely up there."

* * *

"Syd! Everyone's here! The faster we go, the faster you can be back with Ava!"

Sydney paused in the midst of her primping efforts and made a face when she heard Vaughn's patronizing tone. Today was the first time they would be leaving Ava with a babysitter—or with three babysitters—and she had been dreading the moment since the previous evening when they had set up the meeting with her father and Agent Ferreira. One of the problems, they had discovered, with doubling as spies _and_ as parents was finding suitable childcare.

Due to their extensive knowledge of and interaction with so many of the world's worst characters, they were understandably reluctant to leave their child with the typical brace-faced teenager. Instead, they had both decided that a well-trained CIA agent would be the best option. However, when Weiss asked where they kept Ava's instruction manual, Sydney had immediately dialed a familiar number and was relieved when she entered the living room to see her daughter nestled comfortably in Francie's arms with Will looking on from a few feet away.

"Hey, Guys. Thanks for coming over on such short notice. We've got some business to take care of and we were a little bit worried when Weiss asked us whether Ava preferred Cheetos or pork rinds." Sydney turned to glare at him for a moment. "Anyway, there are phone numbers and instructions on the counter in the kitchen, there are bottles in the fridge, her changing table should be fairly well-stocked—"

Francie interrupted with a small smile of amusement, "Syd, it'll be fine. We've got it covered. Don't worry about a thing."

"It's just that I've never left her before and I always promised myself that I would never be one of _those_ kinds of mothers…the ones who are completely paranoid when leaving their children. But I _am_ one of those kinds of mothers and—" She didn't have a chance to finish before a calm and collected Vaughn interrupted.

"We should be back within a few hours. We'll see you later." Vaughn gave a small wave and dropped a quick kiss to Ava's head before heading out. He was halfway out the door when he realized that Sydney was still inside pressing kisses all over Ava's tiny face and, with a bewildered glance at Weiss, he gently grasped Sydney's wrist to pull her out of the living room.

"Bye, Ava. Mommy will be back soon. I love you, baby girl!"

Once they were out the door, Vaughn raised Sydney's hand to his lips to press a soothing kiss against her palm.

"Syd, she's going to be fine," he promised.

"Wait a second, weren't you the one who wanted to talk on the phone to our three-week old daughter on your first day back to work?" She asked him accusingly.

He shrugged sheepishly, "I just said that Ava would be fine. I didn't say _you'd_ be fine."

"Thanks for the pep-talk," Sydney grumbled sarcastically.

With the push of a button, Vaughn unlocked the car and glanced back over at Sydney.

"Anytime," he replied mildly.

* * *

Ferreira's mission wasn't exactly a covert operation, so there was no slinking through dark shadows or watching for tails. Rather, the meeting was held under fluorescent lights in a small room at the Ops Center with the lively buzz of the office just a paper-thin wall away. Stepping into the assigned room with their hands casually entwined, Sydney and Vaughn nodded in greeting to Jack and to the dark-haired man who Sydney presumed to be Agent Ferreira.

"Vaughn, Sydney. I'm glad you both could make it. Agent Ferreira is scheduled to start work for Gracia in just a few days, so we'd like to feed him as much information as we've got with regards to the estate."

Jack turned back to Ferreira, "Agent Ferreira, you've already met Agent Michael Vaughn. Let me introduce you to Agent Sydney Vaughn."

Sydney's gaze jerked up in surprise when she heard her father introduce her as 'Sydney Vaughn'. Despite the fact that her father had been fairly supportive of their relationship since their return to LA, this was the first time that she'd heard him refer to her by a name other than the one she'd shared with him. As trivial as the moment may have seemed, Sydney knew that calling her by Vaughn's name was to acknowledge him as the foremost male presence in her life. And it meant quite a lot to her.

After shooting a dazzling grin at her father, she turned to smile and shake hands with Agent Ferreira before she seated herself in the chair Vaughn had pulled out for her.

"Let's get started." And with that, Jack Bristow was all business.

The briefing, despite the small group of people involved, lasted more than two hours as Jack made his way through the several files they had compiled on Gracia: business information, photographs, maps of his estate, and finally Sydney's report on her operation in Mexico City as well as her candid recollections of the time she spent in the house.

By the end of the meeting, Sydney was glad to have helped, but she was also more than a little bit apprehensive over the amount of attention the CIA was devoting to Francisco Gracia. On the one hand, she was glad that the investigation was taking place, but on the other hand, she was fearful that Gracia might pose an even bigger threat than she had originally believed. Sydney was thoughtful as she gathered her things and she was quiet as Vaughn guided her out of the conference room and toward the parking garage.

"Sydney!"

Sydney and Vaughn both paused and turned to face Jack as he hurriedly approached them. His low tone caused them both to lean in to hear what he was saying, "I wanted to let you know that I spoke with the Director about the meeting with your mother. Despite his obvious concerns about having an infant in the facilities, he has agreed that, given the circumstances, it might just be advantageous for us to allow Irina to see her own grandchild. His conditions require that the meeting be conducted under video surveillance, and he also stipulates that a security team be present for the meeting's entire duration." Jack's face held a hint of a smirk as he continued, "I informed him that his "conditions" are precautions we would have taken even without his input, but that we would be sure to take any further suggestions in consideration. We'll try to set something up soon."

Slightly dazed by her father's words, Sydney merely nodded, "Thanks, Dad."

Thankful that Vaughn's hand still rested at the small of her back, Sydney allowed him to lead her away from the madness which had found its way back into her life.

* * *

The drive home was a quiet one.

Between the hazy blanket of smog clinging to the city, and the traffic resulting from a jack-knifed semi-truck on the 101 freeway, Sydney wanted nothing more than to be far away from Los Angeles with just her husband and her daughter to keep her company. Despite the perfection of her relationships with Vaughn and Ava, she was tired. She was tired of being dragged into investigations and operations. She was tired of the ripple-effect Rambaldi's ancient works were having on her life. She was tired of colorless skies and crowded roads. She was tired of the chaos and commotion that had once again come to define her existence.

She glanced up when she heard the snap of Vaughn's flip-phone and waited for his report on Ava.

"You okay, Syd?" Concern caused his eyebrows to furrow and his voice to hitch slightly.

"Just tired," she responded honestly. "How's the baby?"

"She's asleep," he grinned. "But according to Francie, that hasn't stopped Weiss from watching our entire collection of Baby Einstein."

A quick laugh erupted from somewhere deep within, but Sydney quickly sobered when she was reminded of their current circumstances. Despite the fact that she had been the one to push for a meeting between her daughter and her mother, her father's approval of such an event had nearly caused her blood to run cold.

Even after all of the help and kindness Irina had demonstrated since her surrender to the CIA, Sydney couldn't wipe away the pain she had felt when she became the little girl who didn't have a mother to bring snacks to school or braid her hair for ballet class. Such hurtful memories were the bulk of what drove Sydney to be anything and everything that Ava would ever need. And while she wanted to believe Irina's claims of turning over a new leaf; her promises of full-disclosure, there was a part of Sydney that was waiting for some evidence of her mother's cruel intentions.

She just didn't want her daughter to be the one to suffer the consequences.

She was lost in such thoughts when she felt Vaughn brushing his knuckles softly against her cheek. Craving his embrace, she leaned into his touch before closing her eyes and leaning against the headrest with a weary sigh.

"You sure you're okay, Syd?" Vaughn questioned once again in a disbelieving tone.

Sydney opened her eyes and nodded, "Let's just hurry home so that we can be with our baby."

Concern weighing even more heavily than before, Vaughn nodded in agreement and, without another word, merged into the fastlane.

TBC…


	10. Protective Measures

**Chapter 10-Protective Measures**

Rays of sunshine tumbled eagerly into the bedroom as a gutsy burst of air playfully lifted and fluttered the hems of the gauzy curtains. A lawnmower hummed from somewhere down the street, and din of some anonymous television program was blaring down the hall. Though autumn had long been nipping at summer's heels, the heat had been sluggish in bowing out to the cooler temperatures expected during the fall, and the temperature on this particular day was evidence of this fact.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom, Sydney adjusted the hem of her sleeveless black turtleneck and turned to examine her charcoal pants from every angle. Snatching a black hair-tie from the top of her dresser, she collected her hair into a neat ponytail, and nodded at her reflection. Finally satisfied with her professional appearance, she turned towards her daughter who was cooing softly from her baby swing as it swayed slowly on the lowest setting. Ava was always a cheerful baby, but she was being exceptionally animated on this particular day, and in spite of her anxiety over the events of the coming hours, Sydney couldn't help but grin as she watched her little girl's gaze flutter quickly from object to object as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

Things had happened fast once she spoke with her father, and arrangements were made for a meeting with Irina to take place in a briefing room within the Ops Center to insure security and confidentiality. Given her mixed feelings about her mother's past misdeeds, Sydney was nearly frantic over the idea that her mother and her daughter were going to be in the same room. While a large part of her was incredibly proud of her beautiful baby girl and wanted her mother to be proud as well, another part of her was fearful of the impact Irina could have on Ava's life. It was entirely possible that Ava's fate might someday fall into Irina's hands and it was for this reason that Sydney felt it was so important that the two come face-to-face.

Add to that the fact that Sydney was hopeful that Irina would be able to provide some insight on Francisco Gracia's endgame, and it was easy to see why she was feeling more than slightly apprehensive about the coming day.

* * *

While Sydney was placing the finishing touches on her hair and make-up, her little girl was gaily amusing herself with her chubby toes. After several minutes of happily tugging and pulling at the wiggling digits, Ava had grown bored and decided to get her mother's attention with a few hitched breaths and a sad squeal from the corner of the room. The pitiful sounds did the trick and within seconds, Sydney was swaying in place with the little girl cradled against her chest. It didn't take more than a few moments before Ava was resting contentedly with a look of enchantment, her blue eyes transfixed on her mother's familiar features. As Ava focused solely on Sydney, Sydney was equally as taken with the incredible pace at which Ava was growing.

Now just over three months old, Ava had traded her mottled newborn complexion for a porcelain-like countenance, and her blue eyes had sharpened significantly over the previous several weeks. Healthy rolls and creases finally appeared on chubby limbs, a fine layer of soft brown hair covered her head, and the corners of her perfect pink lips never failed to turn up at first sight of her mommy or daddy. Pressing a kiss to Ava's forehead, Sydney inhaled her fresh baby scent—a combination of soap and baby powder—and shifted Ava to sit on her hip.

Despite the less than traditional conditions for the first meeting between grandmother and grandchild, Sydney was still feeling pressure for Ava to make a wonderful first impression on Irina. This 'proud mommy' part of her persona had taken over the task of dressing Ava for the day and Ava had watched with wide-eyes as her mommy practically ripped her pretty bedroom apart while trying to find the perfect outfit. The ridiculous yet adorably frilled "cupcake" dress with tiers of lace and ribbon? One of her everyday onesies? Or one of the many coordinated ensembles she had received at her baby shower?

The options were overwhelming, and Sydney was more than aware of how comically she was behaving.

She'd finally had to ask Vaughn for his opinion and was flabbergasted when he quickly plucked an item from the pile of clothes and handed it to her without a word. The blue gingham sundress was perfect for the unusually balmy autumn day while the coordinating hat would help to protect Ava's delicate skin from the Los Angeles sun. And although she didn't say so, Sydney suspected that Vaughn's choice had something to do with the fact that the dress almost perfectly matched the azure hue of Ava's eyes.

Having dressed herself and her daughter, Sydney glanced once more at her reflection—this time with Ava in her arms. Though Ava was much more interested in playing with her hand than in gazing at her own reflection, Sydney couldn't help but marvel at their physical similarities. Sydney chuckled as Ava continued to examine her little fingers and sighed, "Your daddy's right, Ava. You do look just like me." Touching one of the baby's small yet prominent ears, she joked, "Sorry about the ears. We get them from your Grandpa Jack."

"What's wrong with her ears?"

Vaughn's sudden appearance caused Sydney to jump in surprise, and she burned him with a menacing glare, which quickly faded as he wrapped his arms snugly around her waist and pressed his lips to the dusting of freckles on her shoulder.

Offering nothing more than a cocky grin, Vaughn lifted Ava from Sydney's arms, pressed a kiss to her chubby cheek and ran a hand over the dark hair on her head.

"I happen to think that she's absolutely perfect. Besides," he grinned at Sydney, "I'm hoping that since she seems to have inherited all of your physical traits, maybe she's going to inherit some of her personality traits from her dad."

"Like, say, your love of all things sports-related?" Sydney teased.

"Yeah, along with my patience, my irresistible charm—" he glanced over as Sydney raised her eyebrows, "Okay, maybe not my irresistible charm. At least not until she's thirty."

"How about your modesty?" Sydney mocked.

Vaughn pretended to consider her suggestion before nodding. "That, and my punctuality," he replied while tapping the face of his watch. "We've got to go."

Sydney nodded and spoke to Ava as Vaughn moved to buckle her into her carrier, "Are you ready to go, munchkin?" Ava kicked her legs happily and reached a hand for her daddy's face as he secured her in her seat. After snapping and checking all of the straps and buckles, Vaughn turned to Sydney and nodded encouragingly, "She's ready. And so are you."

* * *

Irina and Jack were already seated at the long table when the Vaughn trio arrived. A security team was already set up just outside the room to conduct surveillance as well as to monitor Irina as she answered their many questions. Staring through the observation window, Sydney couldn't help but study her mother for a moment before turning to Vaughn with a look of trepidation. Were they doing the right thing? Were they putting their daughter in danger? Would they learn anything about Sloane and Gracia? Vaughn shifted Ava in his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at Sydney. Closing her eyes, Sydney took a deep breath and released it with a quiet whoosh. With a quick nod, Sydney gestured for one of the guards to open the door and she led the way into the room.

At first glance or to the untrained eye, Irina Derevko might have looked completely in her element. Even in the drab gray prisoner's jumpsuit, she managed to look completely relaxed and put together. Her hair, likely combed with nothing more than her fingers, looked deliberately tousled. Her face, devoid of any artificial enhancement or product, looked fresh rather than bare or plain. And her posture, despite her petite frame, often allowed her to stand taller and prouder than anyone else in the room. But this wasn't Sydney's first look at her mother. And she certainly wasn't without a keenly trained eye.

Irina Derevko was nervous.

Sydney could see it in the blink of her mother's eyes, in the frequent movements of her throat as she swallowed, and in the haughty upward tilt of her chin as she tried to compensate for her uncharacteristic timidity.

Irina stood immediately as Sydney entered the room and, though she was making a good attempt at hiding her nerves, she made no such attempts to hide her expression of excitement as she looked beyond her daughter to get a glimpse of the little girl in Vaughn's arms. Sydney approached Irina in silence and turned as Vaughn stepped to her side. Nestled comfortably in the crook of her daddy's arm, Ava looked around the room with bright eyes before spotting Sydney and letting out a tiny crow of delight. Unable to resist the call of her baby girl, Sydney took Ava from Vaughn's arms and turned back to her mother.

Irina's hands were clasped in front of her and she looked at Sydney through misty eyes before offering a wistful half-smile, "Hello, Sydney."

Sydney nodded her greeting, "Mom."

Irina's gaze shifted toward Vaughn and she nodded, "Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn's stoicism was impressive. "Hello, Irina."

An awkward silence filled the room and the group simply stood there until Jack spoke up, "Perhaps you should introduce your mother to Ava, Sydney."

Sending her father a withering look for his statement of the obvious, Sydney lifted Ava towards Irina, "This is your granddaughter Ava. Avarielle Grace Vaughn."

With captivated eyes, Irina raised a tentative hand to her granddaughter's sweet face. "Avarielle Grace," she repeated. "Strength and grace."

Vaughn nodded and surprise lit his eyes, "That's right."

Irina smiled without taking her eyes away from Ava, "Not a conventional name, but perfect for such an exquisite baby." She glanced up to Sydney, "She looks just like you did when you were a baby."

Sydney nodded, "Vaughn says she's all me, but I'm still hoping that she'll surprise us with a few of his traits."

"She's absolutely perfect, Sydney. Just beautiful. You should be very proud." Irina smiled wistfully as she watched Ava suck quietly on her own balled-up fist, and something akin to regret flashed quickly across her features. She glanced up at her daughter, "I bet you're a wonderful mother, aren't you?"

Sydney opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find the appropriate words with which to respond.

Luckily, Vaughn was able to answer for her as he held out his arms in a silent offer to take the baby from Sydney..

"She's the best," he replied without so much as a second of hesitation. He focused his attention on adjusting Ava's position in his arms when Irina directed her next inquiry at him.

"And you, Agent Vaughn?" Irina questioned. "Is fatherhood all you had hoped it would be?"

"And more," Vaughn stated simply.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're both very lucky. I hope you know that." Irina's voice was soft and uncharacteristically tentative.

The awkwardness that permeated the moment was pierced abruptly when Jack interceded, "I hate to rush things along, but there's a reason we're here. We wanted you to meet Ava because we were hoping that you would understand the urgency of the current situation."

Sydney broke in, "When it was just Vaughn and me, it was one thing to live with the constant threat of potential danger sitting on our shoulders. But now with Ava…it would just really help if you could answer some questions.

"I understand, Sydney," Irina nodded. "What is it that you need to know?"

Sydney broke in, "We need to know if you can tell us anything about Sloane and his dealings with the Gracia family."

Irina frowned, "The Gracias of Mexico City? But I thought that you had arrested Raphael."

Sydney nodded, "We did. But he's not the Gracia we're concerned with now. It seems that Francisco Gracia has decided to continue the changes his son made to the family business."

Lifting a file folder from a stack resting on the table, Vaughn pulled a black and white surveillance photo from inside and let it drop in front of Irina. "Apparently he liked his son's idea of illegal dealings with a murderous sociopath," he stated wryly.

The room was silent for several moments as Irina picked up the photo and held it by its white edge. A tall man with stern eyes and a graying mustache. A petite woman with long dark hair and the finest of lines framing her eyes and mouth. A dark-eyed girl trapped in that narrow window of time between the long, awkward limbs of childhood and the sultry curves of womanhood.

"And this is Gracia?" Irina questioned quietly.

Jack nodded, "With his wife and daughter. Adriana and Gabriela."

"And their status?"

"Yet to be determined," Jack replied. "We have a deep-cover agent infiltrating Gracia's estate. We just received that photograph yesterday."

"And you believe them to be in contact with Sloane? Despite the fact that Sloane is in cusdody?" Irina inquired.

Sydney eyed her mother skeptically, "I highly doubt that you truly believe Sloane to be incapable of making contact with the outside world—no matter how state-of-the-art federal security may be."

Irina eyed Sydney carefully before responding, "In this business I've learned never to believe anyone to be incapable of anything. That's the kind of thinking that gets agents killed." Her eyes shifted toward Vaughn for a moment before she turned her attention back to Sydney. Reaching slowly toward Ava, she brushed a slender finger over her granddaughter's cheek and smiled sadly, "She's still not out of danger, Sydney. You must remain vigilant in order to keep her safe. At least for a bit longer," she trailed off.

Vaughn pressed a kiss to the soft skin on Ava's head and frowned at Irina, "You obviously know _something_. This is an innocent baby we're talking about here. Why the hell wouldn't you do everything in your power to help protect your own flesh and blood?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Agent Vaughn."

"No, what you're doing is offering cryptic non-answers to our questions!"

"You're concerned that your child is in danger, Agent Vaughn. I'm confirming your suspicions and advising you to be especially careful in the coming months. You must know that Ava is special. There are some people out there—besides Sloane—who believe that a child like her can bring them great things."

"Like who? Gracia?"

"Not necessarily," Irina replied.

Sydney nearly stomped her foot out of frustration, "Please, Mom! This is my daughter we're talking about. If you know something…"

Lowering herself back to her seat at the table, Irina propped her chin on her folded hands before closing her eyes and shaking her head tiredly, "I'm sorry, Sydney, but I just can't help you with anything more."

* * *

"Well, that was a massive bust," Sydney grated out angrily as she sat with her arms crossed in the passenger seat.

Vaughn turned to eye her sympathetically and reached out to squeeze her shoulder, "We'll figure things out, Syd. We always do." He shrugged teasingly, "And we're pretty damn good at hiding out."

Sydney couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on her lips without warning, but she didn't allow it to stay long before she schooled her features into a much sterner expression. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft.

"It's different now, Vaughn. I don't want Ava to have to pay any kind of a price for the lives we've led."

"I know, Syd. And you know that I feel the same way, but I think we were being more than a little naïve when we vowed to shelter her from this life. Yeah, there are certain things we don't need to tell her, and there are definitely things that she doesn't need to see or experience, but our past will never disappear…no matter how many years go by."

Sydney sighed heavily before she turned around to check on their daughter in the backseat. Satisfied that the baby was sound asleep, she fixed her attention back on Vaughn as he drove.

The next several minutes were spent in total silence save for the soft strains of an oldies song floating through the stereo speakers, so when Sydney finally broke through the quiet, her words seemed especially abrupt.

"Speaking to my mother was a mistake," she stated flatly. "A mistake I won't be making again."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

* * *

Nothing more was said on the topic of their visit with Irina, and the Vaughn family went about life as usual for the rest of the evening. After feeding and bathing Ava, they decided that they both wanted to put her down for the night. Several minutes after getting her settled in her crib, they stood over her and watched the subtle rise and fall of her chest. They watched as her fingers curled into tiny fists, and they smiled as her eyelids fluttered almost imperceptibly until she had fallen completely to sleep. Completely immersed in the sight of her sleeping daughter, Sydney chewed on her lip as she was bombarded by thoughts and theories on her mother's possible intentions.

"Syd?" Vaughn eyed her worriedly and lifted his palm to the small of her back.

She shook her head, offered a tired smile, and took his hand before moving toward the door.

Without exchanging so much as a word, they each prepared themselves for bed, and Sydney was already nestled into the blankets with her hands folded beneath her head when Vaughn finally curled up behind her. The mattress sagged slightly beneath his weight and she felt his warm body against hers even before she felt the tickle of his fingertips dancing along the length of her bare arm.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to guess?"

Sydney made no move to turn and face him when his concerned tone finally managed to bring tears to her eyes. She'd been hovering on the verge all day long; her wrenching sobs never more than a careless breath away. Somehow she had managed to maintain her composure—by focusing on Ava, focusing on Vaughn, worrying about dinner, trying to convince herself that she wasn't surprised by the outcome of the day. So at the sound of genuine concern in her husband's voice, Sydney quit all of the clever mind-games used to disguise her true feelings, and the first of many tears was spilled.

* * *

Her shoulders began to shake beneath his touch, and the sound of her sobs nearly tore his heart out.

"Syd," he trailed off helplessly as he looked on in horror. He'd known that the events of the day had bothered her, but he hadn't realized just how much.

Reaching around her slender frame, he attempted to turn her over, "Sydney, look at me. I need you to look at me."

With some effort, he finally managed to turn her over so that he could see her swollen, red-rimmed eyes, and her face which was sticky with moisture. Vaughn felt his heart flutter with sorrow as he pulled her to him. He could taste her tears on his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and after snatching a tissue from their nightstand, he dabbed at her runny nose and brushed away several stubborn strands of hair. Comforted by the fact that she was no longer sobbing, he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You okay?"

She looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry."

Vaughn exhaled slowly before he replied, "Don't be sorry, Sydney. You don't have to apologize for getting upset. Especially considering the circumstances."

Sydney frowned, "I just don't know _why_ I let this get to me. I should know better by now."

"She's your mother, Syd. You were hoping that she would act accordingly," he reasoned.

Sniffling slightly, she rolled onto her back and stared toward the ceiling, "Before we went, I reminded myself of all the things she's done in the past. I reminded myself that the bad still far outweigh the good."

Vaughn nodded in understanding, "But you were hoping that today would be another mark in the 'good' column."

Sydney looked over at him and shrugged wistfully, "I guess so. I just didn't understand her behavior today. She would have been more helpful if she hadn't said a thing. We've always known that anything regarding Rambaldi is a potential threat, we didn't need her to realize that." Sydney shook her head, "She seemed to be really taken with Ava, so why would she tell us that Ava could be in danger and then _not_ tell us why or how we can protect her? I just don't understand how she could look her granddaughter in the face and say, 'She might be in danger. Let me know how it turns out.'"

"There has to be more to the story than we realize, Syd," Vaughn reasoned.

"But what? What do you think she's hiding?"

"I don't know, Syd. I guess we'll just have to wait to find out."

TBC…

Well, at least it hasn't been a year since the last chapter. Right?

I just wanted to take a moment to say THANK YOU to those of you who are still actually reading this fic. I know how hard it is to get back into a fic after such a long break, but it's important to me that I finish this story and I appreciate your continued support. Thank you!


End file.
